Troubles Ahead
by Hehki
Summary: Ch 12 up! One is next in line for the throne of Mahora and the other is next in line as the head of the Uzoku clan. Their future is laid out for them,everything planned but accidentally meeting each other suddenly changes things drastically. AU KonoSetsu
1. Chapter 1

Yes...I know...another KonoSetsu story. BAH! OK...for those who are reading **"Bottled Up"** and are currently reading this now...I **HAVE NOT** put it on haitus...I'll still update it, I just wanted to put up this story ASAP. Dunno why but I just wanted to so don't kill meh yoh!

My Negima crazyness is starting to falter! Youtube is screwing with me and I have not watched the latest episodes and my internet is killing me...I can't download the manga! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRR...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Negima...how sad non? (yuh, I've gotten obsessed over the french language...)

* * *

Chapter 1- How unexpected...

* * *

The black haired girl laid herself on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. Wasn't there anything better to do at this time? All she did was stare, stare and stare and yes, she was indeed getting bored. The young girl's chores for the day were done and she was too lazy to actually go out, nothing to see but trees and plants anyway, she DID live in a forest after all. 

Maybe a visit to Motoko-sensei would be fun? Nah, not today, her sensei said today was a rest day. She wouldn't want to come unannounced and then receive a very VERY long sermon on how she should obey her Shinmeiyruu master's orders.

'_How about flying?'_ She thought to herself, but then rejected the idea. _'No, can't do that, the sun's still out, Father would definitely scold me if I were to be seen. The whole tribe might end up complaining as well.'_

Well, she is next in line after her father as the head of the Uzoku tribe… but then, she had to be brought out of the village to live because of her being half human and mainly because of the color of her wings.

"A disgrace…" She whispered to herself. That's what she was in almost everyone's eyes, a disgrace to their clan. The teenager started to pinch her cheek. "Snap out of it, no use thinking about it now Setsuna!" She told herself and sat up. Her attention turned towards the door where someone had knocked, a loud knock, which seemed to repeat itself over and over again.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" She shouted and made her way to the door, which she pulled open. There stood Odubo, the captain of their tribes defense group standing tall with two other Uzoku demons behind him. They held a human girl with long brown hair between them. The girl was pretty, Setsuna took note when she saw her. _"No, I think that was an understatement…"_ She thought to herself.

She seemed to be dressed in a kimono, which looked a bit extravagant. This girl must have been of high status if she could wear clothing that wonderful. She had a blank face on and she tried to only stare at the floor.

They had made eye contact and Setsuna suddenly noticed a glint of happiness in the stranger's eyes.

The other girl being held captive inspected the young teenager who answered the door. She looked rather ragged, she wore a shirt which exposed her flat stomach. She wore pants, which reached until her shins. Everything below her pants were covered by cloth wrappings and she wore plain black leather shoes. All her clothes were rather plain and a simple color combination of different shades of gray. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn that this girl was a ninja or something of the sort.

Odubo coughed when he noticed that the daughter of their tribe leader was already inspecting the girl who they had held captive and vice versa.

"Setsuna…" He addressed her. No Master Setsuna or anything of the sort, she wasn't respected enough to receive that sort of title. She looked up at him. "Why are you here?" Setsuna asked the Uzoku demon frankly.

"I came here because your father has a task for you. You are now to be responsible…" He gestured to girl behind him. "…of Konoka-ojousama"

The young Uzoku girl smirked, this stranger even had a higher title than her, it was either she was a guest or a very important person. "Why? I should have a say in this, shouldn't I? Besides, why do we have a human here anyway?"

Both of the demons behind the captain seemed to fidget a bit. "You see…" Odubo started. "We caught a group of caravans inside the demon area, so we scared off the humans until the end of the forest and collected whatever they had. The usual thing we did whenever a human would come creeping in."

Setsuna just looked at him waiting for the continuation. " We didn't really notice but when we checked inside the main caravan…" He gestured once more to the girl. "She was inside and we asked her name. We figured the Chief could use her as a trade or something of the sort."

The young girl cocked an eyebrow. "She should be in the Chief's household then."

One of the demons from behind continued the story. "Well, the Chief said that he didn't need anyone to use for trading and he said to put her in your house instead…"

"Ah…so you guys screwed up eh?" She added after a while and gave them a look of false pity.

They disregarded the look she flashed them. The second demon behind Odubo spoke. "Right…so…" They proceeded to throw the girl at Setsuna, who was startled at the action. "She's all yours!" They both shouted and dropped themselves off the platform but reappeared with wings and flying just a few feet from the tree house.

The Uzoku captain waved and jumped from the platform as well. "Good Luck!" He shouted as they flew towards the Uzoku village snickering at the girl's misfortune.

"W-wait! You can't just…!" She screamed at their retreating forms but then stopped when she noticed that the girl who was thrown at her direction was now clinging to her and sobbing on her shoulder. She sighed in defeat and led Konoka inside her home, besides, it seemed that her father was serious with her keeping this stranger.

_"At the intensity of this girl's hug it looks like she won't be letting go soon…" _Setsuna thought to herself when they had entered her home. She kicked off her shoes and stepped up into her 'main room'. Surely she couldn't have Konoka hugging her even when she walked so she carried her in her arms instead. The brown haired girl still placed her arms around the neck of the girl who carried her and she leaned in on Setsuna's chest, still sobbing a bit. The black haired started to blush when she realized the girl's actions but put aside those thoughts for the moment. The swordswoman leaned on a wall and she slowly slid down and even when she was seated on the floor she cradled the girl in her arms. She couldn't do anything until the girl stopped crying anyway and so, Setsuna waited patiently until the girl in her arms slowly fell asleep.

The swordswoman guessed that seeing someone who you think you could trust could comfort you, she cocked an eyebrow at her thoughts. No, that wasn't it…in the shock of being captured my demons the brown haired girl found comfort in someone who didn't look and seem like a demon. She lingered on her theories on the sudden burst of tears and the sudden trust the girl seemed to have towards her. The truth was, this was the first time she had come in contact with another human aside from Motoko and this certain human seemed to puzzle her.

The half demon then laid the girl carefully and slowly on the floor. She placed the brown haired girls head on her lap and soon she too fell asleep.

* * *

A sudden swirl of memories washed over her while her mind slowly awakened. She was being sent to the land of Luron as a bride from her land, Mahora. When they had crossed the border into the Uzoku territory they were immediately attacked by the Uzoku clan. 

Well, stupid decision made by their 'all wise' escort from Luron. Really, could she have been any more stupid? Crossing the Uzoku territory just to get to her homeland faster? It was a very wrong decision but no one complained, she was of higher status after all. Well, until she married Fate Averruncus, prince of Luron of course then she would be of higher status. If she still had a chance of marrying him that was, she highly doubted she could get out from the demon territory any time soon. What would happen to the contract made by her grandfather with the land of Luron then? Would they have a war or would they come rescue her? She furrowed her eyebrows just thinking about it, she hated politics, really.

What was her name again? That escort? Chigas? Chiguna? Chisana? She knew it started with Chi-. The teenager decided to brush the thought away for now, it wasn't so important anymore.

Where was that girl? The one who was now supposedly in charge of her, didn't she live here as well? Then it struck her when she opened her eyes. Her head was resting on the said girl's lap. Actually she had kind of surprised herself when she broke down, cried and when she had clung to the other girl. She was always taught to be proper all the time and to never show her weakness, it had something to do with ruling her grandfather once told her.

As Setsuna's eyes fluttered open she caught the girl on her lap staring up at her and she slightly blushed. "U-uhm…" She managed to spit out after a few minutes of awkward staring.

"Good morning…" The other girl greeted with a smile and she slowly sat up from her position.

She had no idea what to say except to greet her back. "Good morning to you as well."

Konoka had figured she should introduce herself properly. She didn't like the first impression she had made yesterday. "My name is Konoe Konoka, I am the daughter of Konoe Eishun, granddaughter of Konoe Konoemon and next in line for the throne of the country of Mahora." She said proudly and bowed as low as she could while she was seated.

_"Just as I suspected...she has a high title..."_

The country of Mahora…she had heard that name before but put aside the questions for later and she then introduced herself as well. "I am Sakurazaki Setsuna, daughter of Sakurazaki Setou and next in line as Head of the Uzoku tribe." She stated and bowed low as well.

------------------------------------+

It was a circular room, which was empty save for the table in the middle, drawer on the east side of the room and the area where cooking was done, under the table, hidden. Two doors, one was located at the south side of the room and one was located at the north side of the room. Konoka's mind absorbed all of this in a matter of minutes while sitting at the table across from Setsuna who had her head resting on her hand. Setsuna was looking at her intently she noticed, which seemed to quirk her interest. "Is there something on my face?" She asked amused and flashed the girl across the table a smile.

The half demon slightly scratched her cheek and suddenly found her ceiling interesting. "Uhm, no…not really, but I do have some questions, which I would like you to answer." She glanced at the girl in front of her. "If that's okay with you…" She added.

The girl next in line for the Mahora throne nodded already knowing what the teenager would ask.

"Alright, first…" Setsuna raised one finger while leaning in closer. "Why did you step into Uzoku territory?"

"Because the escort said it would be faster to get to Luron by crossing through Uzoku territory." The girl simply answered.

The black haired girl gave her a look of disbelief. "That was stupid…" She mumbled but continued. "Okay, second…" She raised her middle finger. "Why were you on your way to Luron?"

"I was being sent to Luron so that I could marry Fate Averruncus." She stated in monotone. It was like it didn't even matter and it was a normal thing.

"Ah, political business huh?" The swordswoman said not really asking her and took a sip of tea, which Konoka had prepared. She prepared the breakfast they had that morning as well, which surprised Setsuna.

The princess did not reply but only looked out of the window at the sky and the eighteen year old half demon left it at that.

* * *

Actually, both of them hadn't noticed it but it had only been three weeks since Konoka's arrival in the Uzoku territory. For some reason Konoka had started calling Setsuna 'Secchan'. In reality, Setsuna had no idea where her roommate had picked this up but let it go, she didn't really mind. Maybe this is what she got as punishment for secretly admiring the beauty of her new roommate. She shrugged it off. 

Konoka had taken the burden of cooking the meals while Setsuna bought the things they needed from the Uzoku village every week. She wasn't allowed to live there but she was tolerated when she went to buy in the market. As for the sleeping arrangements, Setsuna had given her bedroom for Konoka to use and she slept in the 'main room' instead.

The chocolate haired girl hardly ever climbed down from the huge tree house, she preferred to stay inside and she never questioned her friends whereabouts. Although she did notice that the half demon would leave every other day after noon bringing her sword with her. Konoka was a bit worried at this, Setsuna only brought her sword on these certain days and she wondered if her roommate was involved in any dangerous activities.

"I'm leaving now, I'll be back before dinner as usual." The swordswoman stated while putting on her shoes.

Konoka was sitting at the table reading a book, which Setsuna had given her to pass the time although she didn't know where her roommate had gotten it. "Where do you go after noon?" The princess asked out of the blue.

Setsuna turned her head to look at Konoka a bit surprised by the question and blinked. She never asked her so she thought that Konoka didn't really care much about it and never has she told her about Motoko either. "I go to my Shinmeiyruu Master's house…" She continued to slip on her other shoe. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Would you like to meet her?" The half demon turned her head to look at the girl who had questioned her.

She nodded and smiled back once more and put the book down. "Yes, I think that would be nice. To tell you the truth I'm a bit curious."

* * *

Well guys...just testing if this story will catch some attention. If it does, I'll have fun writing the rest of the story. If it doesn't...well...that's ok I guess...I'll still continue it and I'll still have fun. Ahahhaah, weird! AnYWHOooZ...R&R very appreciated yoh! 

**EH...CUT PART(scene)? Maybe you'll like this one better::::::**

She opened her eyes only to be met by the darkness and the moonlight, which entered through the window. She mentally cursed herself for falling asleep, now she had to make her way through the darkness. The teenager slowly laid the resting head of her new companion on the floor and tried as silently as she could to walk towards the drawer across the room. She opened it and grabbed the matches from inside. Slowly she started to light the lamps which were placed in the center of her 'main room', as she liked to call it.

It was a circular room, which was empty save for the table in the middle, drawer on the east side of the room and the area where she cooked under the table, hidden. Two doors, one led to the outside, which was located at the south side of the room and one led to the half demons room which was located at the north side of the room.

Oh, and the lamps of course, one hung in the center of the room and two more hung, both beside the bigger lamp which hung freely from above. As she stepped down from the small table, having just used it to lift herself high enough, the scent of freshly lit candles started to fill the room.

'Oh, right…' Setsuna thought to herself when she saw the girl lying on the floor sleeping. She then gently lifted the girl slowly and made her way into her bedroom and laid the girl on her bed. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a blanket and a thick folded up cloth. The young girl placed the folded up cloth under the head of Konoka hoping that this could act as a pillow for the time being .

Setsuna fell asleep anywhere at anytime in her house and found that she had no use for pillows, blankets and beds even though she did own a bed and a couple of blankets. The swordswoman placed the blanket over the sleeping girl gently as not to wake her up and slowly pondered on what she should do for the moment.

There was no way she could leave her home right now. If her guest should wake up, what would her reaction be at finding herself inside a tree house seventeen feet above the ground? She didn't even want to think about what that girl'sreaction would be, heck, she might break down right then and there! So, she decided to wait and settled herself across the room. _"What am I doing? It's the middle of the night and I'm awake waiting for someone to wake up…how stupid can I get?" _She hit her forehead in frustration. _"This is going nowhere…" _She stood up and made her way towards the other room but left the door open. There, she leaned on the wall staring at the lamps above and sleep had soon taken over her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Whooo Finally got to update! I'll try to update faster since I AM on summer vacation after all.

**Disclaimer:** Ha...I don't own Negima.

--------------------------------

**Negimafan!!!:** Haha...thanks! Well, here's the update! FINALLY!

**Anonymous:** Thanks yohz, I'll try to keep my writing style the same throughout the story.

**Ari Matoya:** Thanks! I put them (Fate and Chigusa) cuz I think they're pretty cool characters. Don't you think so? Yeah, I like the cut part, it IS more detailed.

**Yuki Myco:** Konosetsu...just hearing that makes me happy! Anywhooz, I mean, eh, when you're stuck with a certain person and you know you have no way out don't you think you'll be forced to trust that person? Since Setsuna was told to take care of Konoka then that means her living and well being kind of depends on Setsuna. Er..didn't they become friends immediately in the manga when they were small? Ahaha...I'm not making sense so I'll stop. Ahahaha...

**Anonymous C.:**Thanks. Finished Bottled Up (pretty happy I did...I hate putting stories up on haitus). Ah, I'll try not to change their personalities too much.

**Read- :** Thanks. Well, here's the update!

**Hirai Neon: **Thanks, glad to hear it's interesting.

**Little Wolf 713:** Hehe, thanks! Er...the update wasn't so fast but meh, it's here!

**Rogue Wizz:** Hehe, I'm not planning to put this on haitus. I just take some time writing and posting.(sorry...) Era? Actually I won't be going into much detail with the era's since...well all the 'Lands' have cities that don't look alike. I mean, Luron doesn't look like Mahora and they have different buildings and clothes.(AH...as the story goes along you'll understand) Anyway, if you want a period just for the clothes of Mahora it would most probably be edo. Hakama and Kimono and all that.

**strangeone27:** Ahaha...thanks yohz.

**xSojix:** Hehe, thanks. Sorry if the update took so long. (Had to go through final exams and stuff)

-------------------

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really really appreciate it! Reviews make me happy. :-)

* * *

Chapter 2- Training and Reporting...

* * *

The young princess stared at the house, surprised that it strongly resembled the type of buildings they had in the land of Mahora. The floor was raised from the ground and was constructed using planks of wood with the roof covered by clay red tiles and the house had traditional sliding doors. 

"What's wrong?" Setsuna sent Konoka a questioning gaze.

She stopped her own little inspection of the house, all together shoving her homesickness inside of her, ignoring it. "It's nothing…"

After receiving the answer the young half demon rang a small bell, which hung from one of the posts of the home. No one had answered back or acknowledged their presence but Setsuna took her shoes off, walked right in and gestured for Konoka to do the same.

"Secchan…are you sure it's okay to just enter like this?"

"Don't worry, she heard the bell…"

Both entered a room with a tatami mat covered floor, sat and waited. The princess felt very uncomfortable, seeing as they had entered a home without a host and the swordswoman seemed to have noticed this.

"Really, it's fine, I've been coming here ever since I was six...when Motoko-sensei doesn't come to the door when I ring the bell it means she's busy at the moment but I'm allowed to enter...therefore it's fine." She debated and they both left it at that, they had no choice, the sliding door opened and Motoko came in. The two teenagers stood up and bowed at the Shinmeiryuu teacher. She bowed back, not really surprised about the visitor, since she had heard stories from her only student.

The Mahora princess immediately noticed the long raven hair of the Shinmeiryuu teacher and her stern eyes. She was wearing a white kimono and red hakama, in addition she had a sword on her waist. A sudden thought flashed across her mind, could it be that Motoko-sensei and Setsuna are related? They certainly did have some resemblance to each other.

This person didn't come from the Uzoku clan either, she was a human, Konoka did not expect to see another human inside the clan's territory.

"Motoko-sensei, this is who I've been told to host by my father…" She gestured to the girl beside her. "…Konoka ojou-sama."

She bowed humbly. "Sorry, to have come unexpectedly…" It was pretty sudden.

The teacher nodded. "It's fine, I've heard a lot about you Konoka ojou-sama and I figured I would be seeing you soon." She momentarily glanced at Setsuna, who in turn suddenly seemed to find the wall amusing.

The teacher smiled at the reaction. "Anyway, sorry to cut the introduction short but my student should really get training." Motoko continued. "You're free to watch us though." She made her way out of the sliding doors and the two teenagers followed suit.

----------------------------------------+

Setsuna felt her teacher's fist hit her stomach. "Don't try to show off now…" Motoko whispered into her student's ear. "Suddenly charging at me isn't like you…"

She pushed her student away from herself, who clenched her stomach, obviously hurt.

What her teacher had said was true, suddenly attacking wasn't like her, especially since this was training. Even after hours of fighting with her master she wouldn't just charge to get things done. She would be tired, yes but she never charged without thinking and this fact bothered her. Who wouldn't be bothered if your body acted on it's own, for even just a few minutes? The young swordswoman bowed, ashamed of her actions. "I'm sorry...I momentarily lost control…"

The Shinmeiryuu master let it go. "It's fine, maybe you're just tired…we have been practicing since this early afternoon have we not? The sun has just sunk so we'll stop here, come again the day after tomorrow. You're free to use the _ofuro _if you wish, ask Konoka ojou-sama if she would like to join you as well, I can lend you both clothes of mine."

_'That's a lie…I've trained longer than this and it has never affected me this way…She's being too nice…'_ Setsuna did not budge from where she was standing…she really did not think that after her pathetic performance she should just be forgiven easily. The teenager was quietly scolding herself. 

The Shinmeiyruu master sheathed her sword and patted her student on the shoulder, trying to make her student relax a bit. "Come on, you can stay the night here as well…we practiced longer than usual and it's dark." She made her way to the raised floor where Konoka was sitting and just a while ago watching the two training.

Motoko had noticed earlier that her house was illuminated with the light coming from the lamps in her home. "Thank you for lighting the lamps Ojou-sama."

The princess nodded…to be truthful it was starting to get boring just watching them fight. "It's no problem, I wasn't really doing anything anyway, would you like me to help you with anything else?"

"Nothing else really, unless you're a good cook?" She grinned at the brown haired girl, who smiled back. "Yes, cooking is one thing I enjoy." She was thought to cook in her land and she immediately took a liking to it.

"Good, then you can help me cook our dinner tonight." Setsuna's guest gave her a confused look. "Both of you will be staying the night here, seeing that it's already dark. Go take a bath with Setsuna and after that help me prepare dinner alright?" The half demon arrived in the middle of their conversation and waited for her master to finish and just as she expected, she was asked to show Konoka where the bathroom was.

-------------------------------------------------+

The bathroom they entered was surprisingly big. The floors were covered in wood and so were the walls. Konoka peeked through the sliding doors, which led to the bathing area, everything there was covered with wood as well and there was one window.

"Right…you can get undressed and clean yourself up. I'll just go outside to heat it up first, you can tell me through the window if the water's hot enough."

"Alright." As soon as Setsuna closed the sliding door Konoka started to undress herself and placed her folded clothes on the wooden floor.

Setsuna walked to the side of the house, grabbed some firewood, a match, a fan and headed to the side of the house where the fireplace under the _ofuro _was. She kneeled and placed the wood she had gotten into the small space, lighted the match and threw it into the firewood. The teenager watched the fire dance in front of her until it grew and waited while fanning the flames.

'_My demon blood is showing its presence again…suddenly charging at Motoko-sensei was proof of that…'_ In truth, she feared her demon blood and how it could suddenly emerge and take control. She saved those thoughts for another day and called out to the girl inside the bathroom since it had been quite a while since she had started the fire.

"Konoka! Is the water hot enough yet?" She tiptoed and shouted through the window.

"Yes, it's just fine, thank you Secchan!" She answered back. The shinmeiryuu student went back, got some more firewood and placed it in the already active fire, so that she could make sure the heat would last. When she entered the house once again Motoko handed her clothes and towels. "Here, I forgot to give these to you earlier."

She expressed her gratitude and made her way back into the bathroom and placed the folded clothes and towels on the wooden floor. The teenager then stripped of her clothes, picked up one of the towels and went into the bathroom. When she had entered Konoka was already dipping inside the _ofuro_ with her eyes closed, she didn't really see but she guessed as much since it was quiet except for the their breathing. Even if her friend had her eyes open she wouldn't see Setsuna clearly because of the steam and the swordswoman couldn't see Konoka either but she preferred it that way.

First she rinsed herself with water then cleaned herself. After she rinsed herself thoroughly with water again and proceeded to dip herself in the hot water as well. The black haired girl eventually let her eyes close, after a few more moments Konoka declared that she had to help out Motoko sensei with dinner and left. Setsuna turned away when the brown haired girl stood up to get out, and she continued to do so until Konoka had left. The young swordswoman sighed and slipped underneath the water. _'What are you being embarrassed about? Stupid…' _She mentally hit herself.

* * *

Motoko ushered for Konoka to come in and get her futon. The young princess of Mahora slowly entered the room for she was surprised to see a bookshelf inside. _'So this is where Secchan got that book she lent me…'_

"Here, that's what you'll be needing for tonight." She placed the futon in Konoka's outstretched arms.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night." She started to inspect the books in Mokoto's bookshelf intently.

"It's fine, really. I don't usually have guests so having you over is something new." She noticed that the teenager took a sudden liking to her bookshelf. "You can borrow any book at anytime, I hardly touch them anyway."

"Ah, that would be great since I don't do a lot of things in Setsuna's house. Thank you again Motoko-sensei."

"Ojou-sama…" The shinmeiryuu master's face suddenly changed and so did the air around her. "You are aware that my student is a half demon…" Motoko looked at Konoka with a serious expression but the young girl did not seem fazed.

"I figured that out a long time ago…when the Uzoku demon that brought me to her house called the head of the Uzoku clan 'your father' while talking to Secchan. Plus, she said she was next in line as leader of the Uzoku village."

She smiled and after a while she spoke again. "I don't mind, she doesn't act like them..." She put down the rolled futon on the floor.

'_Not surprised I see…' _She was impressed inside but did not show it. "The demon side of her won't remain quiet forever, you should be careful when you think she's not acting like herself."

"Like this afternoon?" She flipped through a book.

The teacher smirked but was happy with the response, she was starting to think the girl wasn't listening to her anymore since she was flipping through a book. "So, you did notice, you're more observant than I thought then Ojou-sama."

"If I may ask…what country did you come from Motoko-sensei? Seeing that you aren't from the Uzoku clan."

"The Land of Saroustia, to the east of the Uzoku territory…you would have passed it…if you decided to take the long way to Luron. It's a bit similar to your country, I bet my house would have given that away."

"Yes, but I really did not hold my fate since someone from Luron was guiding us and insisted that we pass through here… and yes, your home did remind me of my country…" She still did not seem to remember that lady's name. Didn't she have something to do with monkeys?

They stopped their conversation at that when they heard the sliding of the bathroom door. The shinmeiryuu master closed her eyes and sighed. "Ah, well…let's go have dinner then."

The teenager returned the book she was browsing, picked up her futon and ran after the teacher who had already left the room.

* * *

Setsuna bowed. "Thank you for last night Motoko-sensei. I will come again tomorrow as you instructed." 

"Thank you as well for last night and I really appreciate your kindness in lending me some of your books." Indeed, she already held two books in her arms.

"Alright, you two better be getting back. You never know what might have happened at home." She practically shooed them away but the two teenagers bowed and took their leave.

They really didn't need to walk that far, it most probably only took them less than an hour. When they had arrived they were both shocked to see that Odubo was back with his two henchmen leaning against the tree, which nested the tree house. Immediately he ran towards the raven haired girl.

"Where have you been? Did it ever occur to you that maybe your father would call for you at anytime since you have Konoka ojou-sama in your house?He asked us to come for you yesterday afternoon and both of you weren't here." He was obviously irritated and mad, which made Setsuna annoyed. She didn't understand why they always had to blame things on her.

"No, it did not occur to me…" She gritted her teeth, she couldn't snap back at them even if she felt like it. Surely she would be reported to her father and that would not be a good thing, she tried to remain calm.

"You did not have permission to bring Konoka ojou-sama out. You are her guardian and therefore you hold the responsibility of her safety. You are to report to him when called for because of this. Like I said earlier, the Chief calls for you, you should get walking to the Village. Bring Konoka ojou-sama with you as well." He then spread his wings and flew in the direction of the village together with his two demons companions.

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "I know it must be tiring but the Chief calls for both of us and we have to get there now, seeing that he was asking for us yesterday." She wished that she could spread her wings like Odubo and use that as transportation instead of having to walk but alas, she was not allowed to.

"I would have accompanied you even if I didn't have to go."

Setsuna found herself grinning back at the girl behind her. Really, it was surprising that just that statement could turn the young swordswoman's mood around.

* * *

Huge trees all aligned in several series of rows, with several homes attached to their strong branches. From the sky the rows of trees would form rings, the outer ring being the biggest and the center was the tree where the head of the Uzoku tribe lived. All the homes in the Uzoku village, as it turned out, were all tree houses. It was to be expected, the Uzoku demons were, after all, natural flyers. It looked different from the way Konoka remembered it but she guessed that was because she was at a state of panic at that time. 

The half demon led Konoka as fast as she could towards her father's household in order to avoid crowds and their eyes, for they were being stared at. Even though they DID see Setsuna almost every week the sight of a human displeased them. When they had reached the bottom of the tree, which hid the Uzoku leader's home, Setsuna immediately called out to one of the guards to carry bring them up. When they had reached the platform the Uzoku demon immediately let go of the both of them hastily as if disgusted.

"I hate having to carry you up here whenever you're called for." He mumbled to himself but it wasn't much of a mumble since it was still pretty audible.

She flashed him a nasty glare and he let out an 'urk'. "Then maybe you should ask the Chief to put a spiral staircase around the trunk or at least a rope ladder." She spat at him as she checked if the girl she was with was okay. When would these guys ever get used to her and her being a half demon anyway? Wasn't eighteen years enough?

Without warning the door of the tree house opened and as it turned out Odubo came out, unsurprised by the two teenager's arrival. "Setsuna, the Chief is waiting." Konoka noticed that her friend had that annoyed look on her face once more. It seemed that Setsuna didn't enjoy being around the Uzoku…then again, how could she enjoy being treated this way?

"Alright…I'm coming." Konoka naturally followed the swordswoman inside, wanting to stay close to her friend.

The Uzoku captain called out when he saw Konoka tagging along. "Hey, wait, Konoka ojou-sama stays out here."

"No, she will not stay outside…" She emphasized on the 'not' and took hold of Konoka's hand and pulled her towards her side, she automatically glared at the demon. "…Like you said, I'm responsible for her and I am now her guardian…" She smirked, assured that she would get permission to let Konoka enter with her. "Right captain?"

* * *

Ok. so not a lot of stuff happend in this chapter. Yeah I admit it was pretty boring...kinda...maybe... 

Meet Motoko...fast forward, meet Setou Sakurazaki. Ahahaha...it feels like Konoka's meeting all the relatives and family friends. XD Wedding! Ahahahhahahh! Joke!

Hopefully in the next chapter someone will mention the fourth kingdom/land. Why/WHen Setsuna's blood surfaces and rears it's ugly head and takes control of her body etc.

Anywhooz, R&R appreciated yohz! Gives me motivation!


	3. Chapter 3

Phew! Another chapter done! Sorry if it took me a long time even though it is my summer vacation. As you know, there are a lot of distractions out there which kinda keep me from writing. I apologize for that because it's my fault for getting distracted in the first place.

Well, this one's extra long because once again, I'll be out of the country for around two weeks. Unfortunately school starts again for me in June.

**Disclaimer:** **Nope...don't own Negima!, Negima!? or Negima Neo. LOL. or anything Negima for that matter except for my manga and this story. Hahaha**

-----------------------------------

**Rogue Wizz:** No problem although yeah...knowing what clothing makes it easier to imagine.

**Ari Matoya:** Haha, that's the bad thing about updating so late.

**Anonymous C.:** Ha, this chapter's pretty long, which is a good thing! Ahahaha!

**Denisen:** Ahaha, thanks yohz. Finally got this chapter up.

**RanKuro:** Yupperz, I'm continuing it. I kinda don't like the feeling of leaving a story hanging. It bothers me. Ahahaha...

**Little Wolf 713:** Yup, nothing really big happend. Nothing yet on the uzoku blood of Setsuna but yeah, most probably in future chaps. Still trying to fix the plot further on in the story where there are some holes.

**LunarMiko07:**Thanks yohz. Here's that next chapter.

**LOVELESS:**Ahaha, thanks. Sorry I didn't update sooner. :tries to keep the army of man eating ferrets from entering through window:

**Yuki Myco:** Thanks, yeah I've been planning some KonoSetsu parts for this story from the day I started thinking for a plot. Ahahaha.

**Rotem:**Haha, thanks. Everyone wants KonoSetsu parts ne?

**Sim is hot: **Nice name. Change it. LOL You better before school starts. I just might remember you used this name. KISSAGE is now a word in my dictionary cuz of you! Gahergz!

---------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews! They really helped in motivating me this time and I'm really thankful for that.

* * *

Chapter 3- Breaking in...

* * *

Setsuna shut the door behind her and immediately returned to Konoka's side while keeping her cool demeanor. She was, after all going to face her father, who always seemed to have a cool and calm aura about him. It was only right that she…his daughter had the same attitude, especially if she was to become his successor. 

The princess of Mahora actually expected to see a throne or something of the sort but instead she saw another Uzoku demon sitting in the room facing an unlit fireplace, which was located in the middle of the room. He had rolls of parchment surrounding him. Naturally she thought that this demon had to be the demon leader of this clan and she was right. She glanced at Setsuna who was now staring at the head of the tribe and vice versa.

"How's life treating you lately Setsuna?" He suddenly asked in a not so serious tone while rubbing his chin, which surprised the princess.

"Don't even ask." She spat back rather bitterly and frowned.

He finally blinked then gestured for the both of them to sit. Konoka bowed before she sat and Setsuna in turn, only slightly bowed before she sat parallel to her father and right beside Konoka.

"Konoka ojou-sama, I do hope my daughter is treating you well seeing as I had you sent there." His eyes looked like he was piercing through her soul.

Konoka seemed startled that he had seemed to notice her, of course, maybe also because he was staring at her eyes like they were opened windows to her thoughts and memories. This was actually the first time she met the Uzoku chief, when she was captured Odubo didn't even present her to Setou.

The next Uzoku leader didn't even allow her roommate to answer. "I'll be frank…why did you call us here?" She didn't exactly enjoy being around this certain Uzoku demon even if he DID treat her as an equal…it was most probably because he always had this powerful aura surrounding him. It wasn't frightening it just made one uneasy.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Very well then…" He proceeded to dig through the pile of parchment to his right and moved behind his daughter and her companion, where there was space, his area seemed to be too occupied by too much rolled up papers. Setou unrolled the parchment on the floor and gestured for the two teenagers to turn around and face him.

"It's a map…" Konoka realized after seeing what was drawn on it.

"Yes, it is a map, of our continent…"

His daughter furrowed her brow and raised an eyebrow. Why would her father be showing them a map? There was no way he would want them to go outside the Uzoku territory…right? Setou smirked when he saw his daughters puzzled face and continued.

"Now…I want you, Setsuna to hand over Mahora's beloved princess to Luron."

"What?" The half demons head jerked at the direction of the demon. She stared at the Uzoku leader with a look disbelief plastered on her face. "Why would I want to hand her over?" It was certainly clear that Setsuna didn't want to, Konoka was now her best friend, her companion and the person she was guarding at the moment. When she had seen the face her roommate had made when they first met and talked about the certain events, which were supposed to transpire when Konoka supposedly reached the land of Luron…it led the swordswoman to believe that her friend didn't want all those things to happen at all.

"I'm not asking you …I'm ordering you." Father and daughter glared at each other. He didn't scream but one could tell by his tone that his order had to be followed.

"I guess I have no say in this right?" The brown haired girl suddenly said which made the two stop glaring at each other and instead, look at her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"You are under our custody after all…"

The leader and his successor answered at the same time resulting to their replies to be overlapped by each other. Konoka smiled a bit, these two didn't seem to get along at all.

"What if I decide not to leave and hand her over? You can't possibly kick me out of our land." Her hand was already hovering above her sword, which was beside her on the floor. She knew she was being selfish but she didn't care at all.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of Konoka ojou-sama one way or another…and I CAN kick you out, very easily actually." He smirked when he saw the two girls expressions. Setsuna's hands drew closer to her sword but he continued. "I simply don't want Luron or Mahora to find out she was in Uzoku custody. Do you know what that might result to? The two major lands against our clan, do you even think we stand a chance? As leader I am protecting my own people."

Setsuna's grip on her sword tightened but she did not take her sword out of its sheath. The girl beside her started to feel the energy she had sensed last time when Setsuna had a sparring match with Motoko. Konoka was impressed, the half demon managed to keep herself seated with her sword still in its sheath despite her sudden surge of emotion.

"Think of it this way, if you accept my proposal then Konoka ojou-sama's life will be spared, you can finally leave this dreaded place and you will be able to live your own life outside." In an instant the demon energy that seeped out of Setsuna died down. The half demon suddenly had a look of surprise and mild happiness on her face and blinked.

Her father saw this and his smirk grew larger. "That's right…after you return the little princess you don't have to come back if you don't want to…now that I think about it, you don't even have to return her, as long as she's not here we're going to be safe."

The swordswoman looked at her friend looking a bit too hopeful. The princess placed her hand over Setsuna's. "I would like you accompany me to Luron instead." The half demon suddenly looked sad and doubtful from the answer she received but she immediately changed her expression and held on to Konoka's hand.

"Wise choice Ojou-sama. We wouldn't want Mahora and Luron having a war over you." He pointed back to the map. "Well, since that's the case, I might as well help you out! This here is Luron… Mahora, where Konoka ojou-sama came from …Saroustia… and Virga." He stated while he moved his finger around the map to the different locations of each country. "You can't enter into Luron so easily…especially if you just arrive at their gates coming out from the Uzoku territory. Naturally they will be suspicious so you have to enter through another country. In your case…" He glanced at Setsuna. "The easiest country to get into is Saroustia."

"Why Saroustia? Can't we get in through Virga?" His daughter asked, curious.

"You already know someone from Saroustia who can easily get you in, that's why." The great demon ruler replied while emphasizing on the 'that's'.

Setsuna and Konoka looked at each other and realized just what Setou had said. How could they forget? Motoko came from Saroustia!

"Alright, after you get into Saroustia it won't be too hard to get into Luron since you will enter through the connecting gates of the two lands."

"Connecting?"

"They aren't really connected, what he's saying is that there is only one way to enter Luron from Saroustia and that's to take the path connected to the north gate of Saroustia. There's only one way from Saroustia to Luron and back and to use the path you have to get out through a specific gate. They register who comes in and out through the gates, it's a way to control who comes in and out of their country." Konoka explained it the way it was told to her back when she was still studying in her homeland.

"In case you're wondering, they did build gates which are used to cross over to the Uzoku demon territory but they keep that one closed at all times. They're really too paranoid. Anyway, those gates won't really be a big problem… the problem is going to be entering the palace in the capital secretly." He pointed at his daughter. "You can't be caught due to the fact that if they do catch you they might find out you are from the Uzoku village, after all…I'm pretty sure there will be no evidence of your existence in any of the four lands. They'll start to suspect about your heritage and then they'll find out you're…" He stopped when Setsuna stared intently at him and he clearly saw in her eyes that she didn't want it to be said aloud especially by him.

He shrugged and continued. "Anyway, we don't want to be attached to your little mission so don't get caught…or, if you DO get caught, don't mention the Uzoku tribe…at all. Oh, and if you do decide to come back after delivering Konoka ojou-sama, don't get followed. Understood?" His stare automatically pierced through the half demon; she nodded in understanding. "Very well, we're done here." He pushed himself up using his knee and the two teenagers followed suite and stood up as well. "I'll give you five days to leave and make your way to Saroustia. Gather up all the things you will need." He noticed that they only ended up letting go of each other's hands when they finally stood up…which caused him to wonder about the two. Konoka and Setsuna had an awkward glance as they realized the same thing.

He rolled up the map in his hands and handed it over to his daughter and gave one last piece advice. "Others may not like you for what you are but…if you can find one person who can love and accept you out there then don't bother coming back alright? And lay low if you don't want to be bothered." As she took the map she looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, was this really her father she was talking to? The Uzoku leader patted Setsuna on the head, much to her embarrassment since Konoka chuckled at the action. He led them to the door and gave them both one last nod.

* * *

She hadn't realized the full weight of what she was going to do until she tried to sleep and ended up thinking thoroughly about what she, Konoka and her father discussed this afternoon. Of course she tried to make herself fall asleep again but she just couldn't. Her mind was too busy thinking, especially about the Mahora princes' decision to continue on to Luron. Surely she did not want to marry this Fate Averruncus…or maybe she did? She debated the subject while walking towards her door; she opened it quietly. 

"Lan…" She whispered quietly and a small fire appeared in the tip of her forefinger. It was a helpful technique she learned a few years back, combining the 'ki' in her and her own small amount of magical power inside herself since she didn't have that much magic power inside her.

Setsuna lighted the lamps which were hanging down from the roof and plopped herself down on the platform outside of her tree house, happy to feel the cool breeze which momentarily passed by.

While sitting crossed legged and resting her head on her right hand Setsuna found herself once again whishing that Konoka wouldn't marry Fate. She shifted her position, now she leaned back letting her arms carry her weight and stared at the sky, or what she could see of it since the trees did a good job of obstructing her view. She sighed and closed her eyes, which didn't really last long because surprisingly her roommate managed to sneak out of the tree house and wrap her arms around the half demon's neck. Setsuna's eyes shot open when she felt warmth suddenly envelope her, she felt the blood rise up to her cheeks.

"K-konoka ojou-sama…" She managed to sputter out. "You shouldn't be out here…"

The brown haired girl let go and her companion realized how cool it was outside. "Actually the same goes for you…" She replied while she sat beside her friend.

"It must be really troubling for you to leave your father and village behind just to bring me to Luron."

"Well, considering the fact that I really want to get out of here…no it doesn't really bother me." _"She knows he's my father…I wonder if…" _She was going to experiment, if she knew then, what was done was done and if Konoka didn't know…well, she would keep it to herself. "So…now that you know that my father's actually a demon I guess you also know that I'm…" She hesitated just in case.

"A half demon?" She finished for her friend and actually smiled. Really, people didn't seem to take her that seriously. Maybe it was because they think she's a princess who's never been around she thought to her self. "I figured that out by myself…listening has its perks." She said rather jokingly.

The swordswoman laughed a little but as it died down her thoughts started to drift to what she had first been thinking of…the engagement between the prince of Luron and the princess of Mahora. They stayed silent for a moment.

"Konoka ojou-sama…do you really want to continue on to Luron?" She couldn't help but ask. It had been bothering her the whole night.

"You should drop the 'ojou-sama'. If you think about it, we are on the same level …I'm next in line for the throne of Mahora and you're next in line as head of the Uzoku tribe. There's really no need for the title…you should call me something like…" She thought for a moment and came up with a nickname. "…Kono-chan."

She linked her right arm with Setsuna's left and carefully entwined her fingers with Setsuna's. The swordswoman nervously glanced at her friend when she realized that their arms were linked and when she felt Konoka's hand on her own, her finger twitched but she unconsciously took hold of the princess' hand as well. Although, once their fingers were interlaced with each other she didn't dare move a muscle.

"About me wanting to go to Luron…I may not want to go but it's my duty as a princess…eventually, it may lead to the well being of my country. Like your father said, he is trying protecting his people and in a way I am doing the same. Luron is the second largest land in our continent next to my homeland, by marrying into their royal family it ensures that Luron will not lay a hand on Mahora and vice versa. It's the way our politics work…"

The raven haired girl remained silent. Naturally, she knew all of that political stuff…she learned it from her father. Setsuna opened her mouth to continue the argument but Konoka rested her head on her shoulder, which caused the shinmeiryuu student to keep still again, she wasn't used to having intimate moments and this kind of left her at an uncomfortable spot. Especially if every contact she had with Konoka caused shivers down her spine. "Secchan…I've been wondering, do you have wings?" The mahora princess asked, it sounded like she was barely trying to stay awake.

This broke Setsuna out of her reverie. "Huh? Ah…actually I do have wings…"

When the girl beside her failed to reply Setsuna finally turned her head to look at the sleeping form, her guess was right, she had fallen asleep. She smiled and took a deep breath…that was a very nerve wrecking experience…hopefully Konoka didn't realize that she had a light blush on her face throughout the whole conversation.

* * *

Nobody would imagine that the lady standing at the gates of the Luron palace demanding to be allowed entrance was actually Chigusa Amasaki, the assistant of Prince Fate. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty; on her way to the capital no one in the villages of Luron dared to help her. Oh how she hated that majority of the population of her homeland were rich snobby little brats. But then again, when she met them as the assistant of the prince they were all so nice…power WAS important. 

"You're a wreck, are you sure you aren't just a crazy lady who thinks you're Prince Fate's assistant?" Both of the guards laughed, the same reaction she got from the gateway between the Uzoku territory and Luron. The lady had enough of this…they would let her in one way or another, she had tried to stay alive just to get back She hadn't intended to use her summoning just to prove she was indeed the assistant of Fate Averruncus, she thought that the Luron guards were better than that…well, she thought wrong. Unfortunately while trying to stay alive inside the Uzoku forest she had lost her seal, which usually got her through anything from huge fights to guarded roads.

She took out a slip of paper from her worn out _kimono_ and summoned her monkey demon, Enki. She sighed…she didn't have the energy to scream at them for now. The two guards stared in awe, only one person could summon a monkey demon in their land and it was Chigusa Amagasaki. Their mouths opened and closed but not a word came out. The black haired woman walked in gracefully and went straight towards her bedroom. There was no way she could face the prince in this ragged state, she would break the bad news after she fixed herself up.

* * *

Once again they found themselves in front of Motoko's home. Out of habit Setsuna rang the bell, which hanged from one of the pillars and walked inside while Konoka still found it hard to enter someone's home without a host. They sat themselves in the room they were last in just like last time and Motoko came walking in after a while. They ended up telling her everything that happened yesterday, they included that they needed her to get them to enter into the land of Saroustia. 

"Hmm, and how are you so sure I can get you in easily?" She asked. "What if he wasn't talking about me?"

Setsuna looked at her with a confused and slightly panicked expression. "Well, father said you'd be able to…unless he's wrong…but who else could we possibly know who comes from Saroustia? "

"Don't fret over it, I was only joking…I can get you in. So you'll be leaving in four days? How about you both say here for the time being? I'll have more time to train both of you."

The half demon cocked her eyebrow. "Both of us?" What in the world was her master talking about? Was she going to train Konoka in the way of the Shinmeiryuu as well? She couldn't possibly learn in four days. In fact her friend was thinking the exact same thing.

"But Motoko-sensei…you can't be saying you're going to teach me…"

"The way of the Shinmeiryuu? No I can't possibly teach you that… instead, I'll teach you how to use these." She pulled out two fans from the sleeves of her _kimono_ and gave them to the Mahora princess. " Flabellum Euri and Flabellum Austrele, the fan of eastern wind and the fan of southern wind. They'll amplify your magical abilities…in case you didn't know you actually have a great amount of magic in you…or so I've heard."

Konoka and Setsuna stared at her as if expecting an explanation. "There was this rumor a few years ago that the princess of Mahora contained a great amount of magical energy inside of her and I'm guessing… that wasn't just some false information scattered just to make a fuss. Besides, if I transfer a small amount of my own magic into Konoka ojou-sama it should trigger her magic." Motoko used it on Setsuna when she was younger so that she could learn magic easily. If she remembered correctly it stimulated her own magic abilities but her master also told her that training helped with that as well.

"Well, both of you should get all your things from the tree house and bring them here." Once again she was met with confused faces. "I'll keep them here so that if Luron ever decides to inspect the whole Uzoku forest there won't be any evidence. I'll be giving you both some clothes to wear…" She looked at Konoka. "You can't possibly travel and fight in an elegant _kimono_." She then turned to Setsuna. "You can't enter Saroustia in your outfit, they'll realize you're from the Uzoku tribe…you ARE wearing Uzoku clothing." She said in a matter of fact tone. After that she sent them back to the tree house to gather their things.

---------------------------------+

Setsuna rummaged around the tree house to see if she had left anything. The only things she really had which was important were her clothing and her sword, Yuunagi. All Konoka had to get inside were the books which Motoko had lent her the other day.

It didn't take them too long and they were back in Motoko's home once more fitting the clothes which Motoko had given them. Both of them now wore white _kimonos _covered by a pair of red _hakama_, the signature Shinmeiryuu clothing. Konoka found it a lot lighter than what she normally wore.

"Those are temporary, I'll give you both new clothing on the day you leave. Those are for training." She pointed at what the two had on. Setsuna knew she was most probably going to be polishing her techniques and moves but just what kind of training was Konoka going to have to go through?

----------------------------------+

"Alright, let's try that again…take a step forward with your left foot…" Konoka followed. "Now, try pulling your arm back and swiftly swinging your fan forward. Think of releasing a certain amount of energy through your fan and that should work. Just like what we've been practicing." The temporary student did was she was told and a strong gust of wind suddenly gushed out of her fan; her teacher smiled.

"Glad to see that my small magic transfer worked in triggering your own magical ability…anyway, you can use your magic by just concentrating mostly. You don't need any incantations for now since your Flabellum Euri and Flabellum Austrele amplify your power but you'll need to learn them eventually like Setsuna if you want to become more skilled." The princess nodded while looking at the fan, which released the strong wind, she still couldn't believe she did that. "The problem is, I can't teach you any spells. In fact I wasn't the one who taught Setsuna her basic spells. I only know how to trigger magic inside a person and 'ki'. As far as teaching you how to use your magic I can only go as far as teaching you the basic use of those fans your holding."

Setsuna walked towards them while wiping her forehead with a small towel, which her Shinmeiryuu master provided her. "Motoko-sensei, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" While Setsuna was practicing her moves earlier her teacher came up to her and told her that she had to talk to them about something later on.

-----------------------------------+

Motoko unrolled another map in front of the two teenagers, this one looked much more detailed than the one Setou had given them. It showed the four lands just like the map the Uzoku leader had given Setsuna except it had pinpointed where the capital, villages and where the villages with the connecting gates were. "This is a more detailed map compared to the one your father had given and I'm guessing this will be more helpful as well. You can see which path you'll have to take to get to the north gate of Saroustia. The road system in Saroustia is pretty organized so you won't get lost so easily."

They both nodded in understanding. Konoka inspected the map carefully, if she was right it might take them quite a long time to get to the capital of Luron. Maybe around two weeks at most, no wonder that lady from Luron was so eager to take the shortcut through the Uzoku forest if they had passed through Saroustia it would have taken them a really long time, especially since they came from the capital.

On their last day Motoko had gotten back her Shinmeiryuu clothing from them and presented both them with new clothes.

Konoka looked quite happy in her new outfit, she could move more freely in it compared to her old clothing. She now wore a red _kimono_ and purple _sashinuki hakama_ were worn over it. Covering her whole outfit was a white _kariginu_.

Setsuna inspected her new outfit… it felt like it was going to be harder for her to move, especially in this kimono and _hakama_. Inside she wore a gray _kimono_ with a pair of midnight blue _hakama_. Over it she wore a cobalt blue _haori_, which had white zigzag designs on the tip of the sleeves. She tucked Yuunagi in between her _obi _and made sure it wouldn't fall off. While Setsuna and Konoka were trying to get used to their new clothes Motoko handed a letter, a small bag of money and the map she had shown them the other day to Setsuna.

The half demon blinked. "What's the letter for?"

"If you ever encounter Evangeline during your traveling give the letter to her." Her black haired student nodded and placed the map the letter and the pouch of money inside her _kimono_ for safekeeping. She hadn't seen Evangeline since she was twelve but maybe during her traveling she would see her again.

Konoka twirled around and laughed. "Secchan don't we look kinda cool?"

She turned around to look at her companion and looked at friends outfit and her own again. "Eh? Well, yeah…I guess so…" _"Although I miss my old clothes even though they were worn out…"_

After that they made their way to the land of Saroustia with Motoko. When they had reached the guarded gate the sun was already setting. The Shinmeiryuu master knocked on the huge wooden gate and a soldier opened the right door carefully with a weapon in his hands ready to attack. He sighed when he saw the three women standing outside.

"Are you the only soldier stationed here?" Motoko curiously asked and took out something from the sleeve of her kimono.

"W-well, no actually we're five but I just happened to be guarding the gate at this time…anyway, what is it you need? If you want to get in you need special authority from the capital head since your coming in from the Uzoku territory." The soldier nervously replied. Motoko showed him what she had taken out and as it turned out it was a seal. He gulped and bowed. "A-ambassador Aaoyama! I'm sorry I hadn't realized! Please, you're free to come in!" Konoka and Setsuna glanced at each other; they didn't know Motoko was an ambassador.

Motoko smiled. "Oh, no need…I just wanted to let my two friends in…you see they had gotten lost in the Uzoku forest by accident and I'm just helping them out."

The guard opened the door wider. "Well, yes, that's fine as well. Please, enter."

"Alright, I'll be leaving you both here. Find an inn as soon as you can and avoid giving out your full names." The young ambassador whispered to both of them. Setsuna raised her eyebrow and whispered back in a confused tone. "Ambassador?"

"Saroustian ambassador to the Uzoku clan…" She whispered back with great pride. Both of her students stared at her dumbfounded. Was there really such a thing? She pushed them forward towards the opened gate before they could ask another question. "I'll be going then! Happy traveling to the both of you!" She glanced back at the guard. "Thanks for your cooperation."

He bowed again. "No problem ambassador." When Motoko was out of sight the guard on duty closed the gate, heavily sighed and turned to the two teenagers who had just entered. "Well then, I guess you both better head of to an inn since it's getting quite dark. Just walk straight on and you'll find an inn you can stay at." He pointed straight ahead of them where the streets were lined with lamps restaurants and a few shops.

Konoka bowed at him. "Thank you very much for your help." He nodded at them and went back to his original post.

Setsuna of course was finding this all a bit surprising. She had never been to a human town before and she was a bit nervous. She suddenly felt a body lean on her side and when she looked she saw Konoka smiling at her. "Don't worry, I can help in explaining things to you." Setsuna nodded, reading and writing wouldn't be a problem for her, Motoko had taught her… how to do things correctly inside human territory was her main concern.

She decided that her friend could get her through all this. "We should get going then…" She finally announced and they started walking through the streets looking for an inn to stay at.

* * *

"Odubo, did you leave any remains of the caravan you attacked which had Konoka ojou-sama inside?" 

"If my memory is correct then yes, we did leave the remains of the caravan and the other things we didn't need."

"I want you to burn those." Setou simply said while reading another piece of parchment, which had another complaint. "I have a feeling we'll be having some visitors soon... and we never have visitors unless it's something very important or they drop by accidentally."

He understood perfectly, their visitors would be guards from Luron…if his guess was right. "I understand. I will have them burnt tonight."

"Oh, and please check Setsuna's tree house. Go and check Motoko's home as well, just in case they've decided to run there." He had to be safe although he doubted his daughter was still inside the land he was in charge of.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find a place to stay at, just as the guard said, if they walked straight they would come across an inn and they did. Setsuna handed the pouch of money to Konoka, she had declared that she would be handling their finances for the time being and so the half demon let her. While she waited until her friend finished talking to the person in charge of the desk, Setsuna took this opportunity to take a look around, she walked around but didn't really get too far, in fact she only reached the small restaurant next to the inn when Konoka called her. As she was about to enter the inn again the sight of blonde hair caught her attention. She immediately ran back to the restaurant where she had seen the blonde go in to, with Konoka following her to see what was wrong. When she entered she almost bumped right into the small girl. She was sure of it, that girl was… 

"Master Evangeline!" She shouted at the short blonde girl who had turned her head with an annoyed look. "Don't shout! Who are you anyway?" Her expression suddenly changed from an annoyed look to a look of realization. "Oh, it's you…that kid Motoko was training…" She noticed the girl behind Setsuna and grinned. "And you've got some interesting company with you as well. Since we're all here why don't you come eat with me and you can tell me how you've ended up here…" The little girl pointed straight at the Mahora princess and let an amused smirk spread across her face. "…and with her."

Konoka noted that Setsuna seemed quite happy to see this blonde kid and she in turn was a bit reluctant to go with her since she seemed to know just who she actually was. She really didn't have a say in it since her friend insisted that they eat dinner with the blonde who Setsuna surprisingly called 'Master Evangeline'.

* * *

Take a guess who taught Setsuna magic? Ahahaha. Well, added Evangeline to the mix which should be fun. Only Saroustia has an ambassador for the Uzoku clan...wonder why? Virga is the fourth land, virga means wand. Ok, for the new outfits, Konoka's is basically the outfit she has on her pactio card. All those japanese names, yeah, those are what the clothings are called. Setsuna's is also like what she wore in Cinema Village, minus the armor and with different colors. 

_sashinuki hakama_ --those are the hakama which Konoka has on in her pactio card. It's like the hakama Sesshomaru and InuYasha wear. They have a baloon effect at the bottom.

_kariginu-_ Well, this is the long white robe Konoka is wearing in her pactio card.

For more info you can go here:

www . sengokudaimyo . com / miscellany / dress . html

Just take away the spaces when you put it in your adress bar.

**Oh yeah. I've got a map of the four lands up in my deviantart , the link is in my profile. It's a lot easier to understand with a map I guess. Got some Setsuna drawing up as well...the one with the title "Setsuna in TA" is Setsuna in her supposed uzoku clothing and ":Sakurazaki:" is her in her new outfit.**

Anywhooz, see you all in the next chapter. As usual, reviews are highly appreciated and they give me a lot of motivation to write. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

ALright so, before we start I want to say one thing.

I'm Sorry.

Seriously. I mean it. I know it took a very very long time with the update and guh...this document has been lying here in my computer unfisnished for like 3 months? So, I decided to actually finish it. THANK GOD. School does get in the way but there's nothing i can do about that.

**To all those people who have reviewed so far. Thanks...A LOT.** :-)

--------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Negima!, Negima?!, Mahou Sensei Negima (manga), Negima Neo or Negima Live Action! In other words, I don't own anything NEGIMA related except for my famfics and fan drawings. That's all. :-)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Complications...

* * *

The young girl nibbled on the tip of her chopsticks still tasting the soy sauce on it. She was feeling a bit out of place, the little girl in front of her and Setsuna were talking to each other about memories she didn't have. She definitely felt like she didn't belong in this seat, maybe it would have been better if she didn't come along? Hah, like the half demon would have allowed her to stay alone inside the inn, she thought to herself. So instead, she helped herself to another piece of raw tuna meat displaying itself in front of her while eavesdropping on the two. 

"Is Motoko doing her job right?"

"As a teacher?" She asked.

Evangeline took a sip of tea calmly, too calmly to be exact. "No, as an ambassador"

"I can't really tell, I only found that out a few hours ago when we entered the village! I never really knew and...truthfully, I'm quite irritated about that." Setsuna had a look of slight frustration on her face. The dark mage raised an eyebrow at the show of emotion. A few years back Setsuna was very reserved. Guess that changed.

"You would have found out sooner or later…" She glanced at the brown haired girl for a second. She, of course, knew who this girl was. Never has she been lacking in information. "…by the way, what are you doing with the Mahora princess?" The blonde child suddenly changed the subject and Konoka immediately looked up and their eyes met. _"So she knows who I am…"_

The swordswoman suddenly hesitated in answering and avoided looking into the blonde's eyes. "Ah…"

"Better tell me now…I don't want to hear strange rumors later on involving the both of you. I just might believe them and even help out those who are looking for the princess. Is it a kidnapping or are you eloping?" She momentarily smirked at her last statement. The mood really needed to lighten up; she was starting to get bored.

At this point Konoka didn't hesitate to answer. "Actually, she's helping me get to my destination…"

The blonde child crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "Oho, the great Mahora princess finally speaks! Well, I don't need the full story so you don't need to explain any further." After all, she didn't involve herself into other people's problems but she did want to be updated on the things happening…especially if they involved interesting characters like the two girls seated in front of her. Surprisingly, Setsuna was frantically whispering something to Konoka. The long haired blonde guessed the issue was why the young Konoe had told her why she was accompanied by Setsuna. Ah, the careless young ones these days.

Both Setsuna and Konoka awkwardly stared back at Evangeline when they had realized they were being watched.

She inwardly laughed. "Do go on, it's very amusing…" She picked up a piece of tuna from the plate in front of her using her chopsticks and plopped it into her mouth.

The half demon cleared her throat when she had seated herself facing Evangeline again and muttered a small apology and so did Konoka.

"Don't worry about me spreading the word on your small adventure, I don't socialize a lot anyway. Don't go around just telling it to people you don't know so well." She pointed the chopstick she was holding at the brown haired girl and frowned. "Think before telling people what you're both doing and where you're heading, if you give them enough information they can easily put the facts together." Setsuna sighed, it was a good thing they weren't training or else they would really be in trouble if they had made a mistake. She didn't feel like telling Konoka that Evangeline was the one who taught her basic magic. Not to mention that the blonde child trained her for a certain period of time and she had gotten beaten up badly during those short training sessions, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I've been meaning to ask but…why does Setsuna call you 'Master Evangeline'?" Unfortunately, Setsuna's wish for her connection with her blonde haired master to remain secret wasn't going to come true…then again, it was her fault for shouting out 'Master Evangeline!' for all to hear earlier. She groaned inwardly.

"Well well, first…it's because I am stronger than her after all and second, because I temporarily trained her when she was younger."

The former student hung her head. There she went with the bragging Setsuna had always heard when she was younger.

"That's not all, I even taught her basic magic." Sometimes Evangeline is really just full of herself the swordswoman thought. Konoka seemed to take notice of what the blonde girl had just casually told her. If that was the case then Evangeline could most probably teach her magic as well!

"Then, is it possible for you to teach me some spells as well Evangeline?" The young princess said enthusiastically. The vampire had a bit of a surprised reaction when she heard the question.

"I can teach you…" Her voice momentarily softened. "…but I don't think you would want to learn any magic from me." Her gaze moved to her former student. "Besides you don't need to learn it, you have your guardian with you." She glanced at her old pupil slightly doubting if Setsuna could keep her act together for the whole trip to their 'destination'. The last time she saw the half demon was inside Uzoku territory and she most probably remained there until this little trip came up. Although right now she seemed fine for her first time in a town full of humans. Then again, Setsuna was looking at random things with great curiosity here and there. Or perhaps that was just out of her nervousness?

Konoka slightly furrowed her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I want to learn magic from you? If Secchan learned from you why can't I?"

Setsuna bit her lower lip, she couldn't just tell the girl beside her what Evangeline really was and what kind of risk Konoka would be taking if she learned magic from her. The only reason she was allowed to learn from the blonde was because she was going to remain inside the Uzoku territory for her whole life, or so… that's how she it was supposed to go. "It's kind of…complicated…" The Konoe raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Anyway, if you want to learn proper magic you should ask someone else like the Thousand Master." Evangeline said, sarcasm obvious is her voice. Konoka really looked confused now but let the subject drop. Setsuna in her very distressed state, decided to interfere. "Yes, well…we really should be going now." She slightly nudged the brown haired girl beside her and started to stand up, signaling that they should go.

Eva slightly smiled as she placed money on the table while standing up. "Guess that means I'm paying the bill eh?"

Setsuna grinned smugly at her, there was no way they were going to pay for that, they were trying to budget their money until they reached the capital of Luron. "You invited us to dinner after all."

Maybe Setsuna spent a little too much time with her when she was smaller. The vampire chuckled to herself. As they exited the restaurant the half demon pulled out a small roll of parchment and promptly handed it to her; she raised an eyebrow but took the letter. "Motoko-sensei wanted me to give it to you…" She shrugged. "I don't know what she wrote on it though…"

They all said their goodbyes and Evangeline made her way to her home in the outskirts of town and the two traveling companions went next door to the inn they checked into a few hours ago.

---------------------------------+

After Konoka heard Setsuna slip into the futon she decided to ask her friend a question. It had been bothering her for a bit but she never really had gotten the chance to ask her. The princess shifted her position in order to get a little bit closer to Setsuna.

"Hey…Secchan?" She whispered.

Setsuna, surprisingly, was still awake and replied a bit groggily. "Mmm…yeah?"

"Is it possible…for Motoko-sensei to be your mother?" She carefully asked, afraid that it would be a sensitive subject.

What was all of this now? The swordswoman turned so that she was now facing Konoka. "I've thought about that before, you know."

"I guessed you would have, you're both very similar…" She continued. "And?"

"I never thought of it again." She stated in a casual tone.

"Why?"

"I don't want my relationship with her to change…I've always just looked up to her as a teacher or an older sister. If I asked her about it…and it turned out to be true, our relationship would greatly change. It would most probably become awkward." She shifted a bit in her futon so that she now stared at the ceiling.

"But then…if she's your mother, don't you think you're giving up a good opportunity? At least if you verify it you can feel content knowing that your mother is alive."

"It doesn't matter…that was a long time ago. Besides, after I thought of the idea when I was smaller, my father then told me my mother isn't in the land of the living anymore." Setsuna's eyes slowly dropped as she heard the shuffling of sheets. Her eyes opened once more when she felt her companion slowly wrap her arms around her. She felt her skin tingle slightly when Konoka's warm breath hit her collarbone.

"Sorry…" Konoka slowly mumbled in the dark and slightly tightened her arms around her guardian.

The raven haired girl paused for a moment, she didn't expect that reply…or that close contact. She stayed still and quiet not really knowing what to reply.

* * *

He walked towards the gate expecting the same old report. After all, nothing interesting ever happened in the west gate and that was a good thing. The forests, which were at the other side of the west gate were part of the Uzoku territory. Very dangerous place, thank God he wasn't stationed there. Calmly he knocked on the door of the shack beside the gate and a young guard answered the door. It was the rookie who was stationed there just last month together with other older guards. 

"Good evening, I'm here for the weekly reports." The rookie invited him to come in and sit down while he went to get the report from his superior. He came back holding a piece of parchment and handed it over.

Once the paper was in his hands he unrolled it and scanned what was written inside. Surprisingly this report was longer than the previous ones given to him. His eyes widened when he saw what was written down. Someone entered through the west gate. He shoved the rookie in front of him and ran outside.

A head poked itself from one of the doors. "He took that pretty well...Let's see how the higher ups will react to that."

* * *

Evangeline jumped through the window inn. Just as she entered someone swiftly grabbed her hand. Her attacker's eyes widened. "E-Evangeline?" 

She pulled her hand away from the girl. "Master Evangeline to you!" Came the irked response in the dark. Setsuna sighed. "I thought there was someone following us." She turned back and slipped back into her futon.

Evangeline kicked Setsuna's back. "HEY…YOU…" The young girl merely groaned but didn't get up. Evangeline kicked harder this time. Setsuna sat up and momentarily glared at her former master. She looked out the window. It wasn't even dawn yet. "I was wishing this was a dream. Apparently, it's not."

"You're right. Get up. We're going to my house in the outskirts of town. Earlier this morning there was a group of soldiers heading towards here." She glared at the rising sun. "They had Tsuruko with them… Tsuruko never leaves the capital. She must've heard about you crossing the Uzoku gate."

As soon as she heard what Evangeline said and in the tone she said it Setsuna slipped on her clothes hastily and grabbed all their belongings. This Tsuruko person she did not know but she didn't want to wait to find out. She moved towards Konoka and gently shook her. "Sorry Konoka, but you have to get up." The brown haired girl moaned and mumbled something incoherent. Setsuna gently shook her once more. This time Konoka wrapped her arms around her guardian's neck. "Carry…" She mumbled once more.

The half demon's eyes darted towards Evangeline, pleading for some kind of help. The blonde girl merely shrugged with a small smirk evident on her face.

Setsuna frowned. "Fine. Hold on." She told the girl who was half asleep. Setsuna kneeled as Konoka climbed onto her back. As she stood she wrapped her arms around the princess' legs, securing her and nodded to Evangeline, signaling that they could leave.

"You're not that cold hearted as they say you are."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I do worry SO much." She replied sarcastically and jumped out of the window, no longer with a smirk on her face. The half-demon smiled and followed suite.

* * *

Tsuruko pointed her finger at the report where her sister's name was written. She was practically poking the poor parchment to death. "Ambassador Aoyama?" 

"I'm not lying. She showed me the seal."

She sighed furiously and pounded her open palm on the wooden table. "Impossible!"

"Just because she's been missing for years now it doesn't mean she's dead." He replied, truly believing what he had just said.

The head of the government council let out another irritated sigh but calmed down. "Alright then, now, tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

"Prince Fate…" Chigusa's voice echoed in the huge hall as she kneeled humbly on the white stone floor now in clean clothes and a full attire. 

The white haired prince was seated lifelessly on his silver throne fully clad in his blue and white royal garments. His head was rested on his hand, which was leaning on one of the armrests of the huge seat. Fate's eyes were distant, showing his little interest for what his underling had to say. He merely nodded for her to continue.

"I am terribly sorry for my…" She paused to choose her words carefully. "Stupidity. I simply wanted to get back to Luron faster so that the wedding and the pact between the countries could take place."

His highness had heard of the news not too long ago. A prince he was, but an ignorant one would make him a failure. The cold gaze shifted to the scene outside the palace window. This was a boring meeting.

"Unfortunately, I had made a wrong decision in the middle of our travels and we passed through Uzoku territory. We…encountered Uzoku demons and lost your bride, Konoka Ojou-sama, in the fray." She bowed her head even lower, ashamed and afraid. "I think that the Uzoku clan may still have her captive until now."

Obviously he knew all the details already but for the sake of it he would still ask at least one question. "When did this happen?"

She cringed noticeably. "F-four weeks ago…"

"In other words, a month." The cold emotionless voice scared her even more. Chigusa gulped. Her throat was starting to dry. She had noticed his lack of interest in the subject. Her only guess could be that he had heard of the news before she had come back. Her palms started to sweat. If that was the case he probably had some punishment already waiting for her.

"Find her."

Chigusa blinked up at him. What? That's all he had to say? That's all she had to do?

He smirked back at her, his eyes now full of childish amusement. "Simple no?"

* * *

HOH. Don't kill me! I know this chapter probably isn't long enough but…I really wanted to update already! How long has it been? Around four months? GYAH Sorry… 

Anyway, here's another cut scene. A lot more humor here but I felt that it would ruin the whole mood and stuff.

------------------------------------

"Hey…" Evangeline kicked Setsuna's back. "HEY…YOU…" The young girl merely groaned but didn't get up. "GET UP!" She kicked her harder this time. Setsuna managed to open one eye. "E-Evangeline?"

"Master Evangeline to you…" Came the irked response. The black haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She looked out the window. It wasn't even dawn yet. Besides, weren't they staying in an inn? How the heck did Evangeline manage to get into their room? She turned and noticed that Konoka wasn't in her own futon. Her eyes immediately scanned the room looking for her. What was she going to tell her father if she had lost Konoka?

"Looking for your pretty little friend are you? She's more alert than you that's for sure."

Evangeline was met with a raised eyebrow.

"She woke up just after I came in through the window."

"Well? Where is she?" Setsuna tried not to look concerned even though it clearly showed in her face.

The blonde sighed. "At my home in the outskirts of this town. I had her taken there by my servant. Earlier this morning there was a group of soldiers heading towards here." She glared at the rising sun. "They had Tsuruko with them… Tsuruko never leaves the capital. She must've heard about you crossing the Uzoku gate. "

Setsuna started to slip on her clothing and gathered her belongings. "You're not that cold hearted as they say you are." Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I do worry SO much." She replied sarcastically and jumped out of the window. The half-demon chuckled and followed suite.

-----

Well anyway, R&R (read and review) always appreciated! 'Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Phew Anther chapter finished! Honestly...this thing has been sitting around my comp for a pretty long time. Anywhooz, sorry for the delay, a lot of things happened and such.

I want to thank those who have reviewed. I love you all. :-)

-------  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Negima!, Negima?!, Mahou Sensei Negima (manga), Negima Neo or Negima Live Action! In other words, I don't own anything NEGIMA related except for my fanfics and fan drawings. That's all. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 5-Royal Secrets

* * *

Tsuruko stared at the giant gate which separated her homeland from the Uzoku territory. She couldn't believe it. Motoko was beyond it, or so, she was told. The guard after all, had only seen the seal of a Saroustian ambassador with Motoko's name under it. She doubted if he really knew just who Ambassador Aoyama was. She was not important enough to be known. 

She had recalled that very unusual day around twenty years ago when both she and her sister were still very young. In the large sun lit halls of the great palace of Saroustia, they were both called for. Tsuruko was young then, but old enough to be assigned a position in the council. Thus, the call for her was not surprising at all. What surprised a majority of the council members was the fact that Motoko was called for as well, despite her being quite under age. Even the lowest position in the council of Saroustia could not be assigned to her. They were undeniably wrong.

At the age of fourteen Tsuruko's little sister was assigned to the Uzoku country, as a Saroustian ambassador. There were outrages by the older council members but little Motoko kept quiet and said nothing. Her sharp eyes darted around, observing the small quarrels being made by the members. Whatever the case, the Princess' orders were ultimate. Right before she was to be wed to Setou of the Uzoku clan she asked for an ambassador to be assigned together with her. As it turned out, Motoko was a close cousin of the Princess. Thus being the basis of her being selected.

How could they deny a small plea by a Princess who was to be wed to a demon?

So, after a few months time, Tsuruko watched her cousin and sister go through the great west gate into the deep forests of the Uzoku territory. They were never expected to return.

It was a quiet wedding. The people were not supposed to know. Their country had made a pact with a demon country. Forbidden.

Everyone outside the Royal council were told a different story. The princess had become ill, weak and unfortunately, was not saved. They all held a mock funeral jut to make it seem realistic but everyone else in the Royal council knew better. They knew the truth. As Tsuruko stood looking at the fake tombstone she did not let her eyes water for their Princess, these overflowing tears were for Motoko, her only sister who she had lost to the cruel system of the Royals. She was nineteen then, she was not expected to cry.

She did not understand why they had wanted to create a solid relationship with the Uzoku clan. At this time, the Uzoku country was still open to all. So were all the other small demon villages. The Uzoku had nothing which the other countries wanted. Their location was bad as well, cornered easily. With lands as big as Mahora and Luron, even having their land was not a big help if a war were to start. She pondered on it but could not find an answer.

She had gotten over the sadness of knowing that her sister would never return. If she were alive then what was all the grieving for?

* * *

Setsuna scanned the cottage which was standing in front of her wishing that this was their final destination. It was right in the middle of a thick forest and they had taken no particular path through it. Evangeline was careful in hiding her whereabouts. 

She had followed Evangeline all the way from town and truthfully she was tired and still a bit sleepy. The swordswoman heard the steady breathing of the girl on her back and used that as a source of energy. She entered the cottage and her old master pointed to a room down to a hallway to her left. Evangeline continued to open another door and went inside it. Setsuna guessed it was the door to the kitchen because she caught a whiff of something good when her master went through it.

She tiredly made her way through the hallway and chose a random door. Only Evangeline was living here anyway. Inside she found two beds, she chose the closest one and carefully let her friend slip off her back. She then lay her down carefully and put a blanket over her sleeping form. Knowing that they were safe, she collapsed into the second bed further into the room and let sleep take over.

* * *

"Move over red head." 

Asuna raised an eyebrow but slid to the other side of the bench nonetheless. Evangeline looked tired and she didn't want to get into trouble. "In case you haven't noticed, this table is for about eight people and me and Negi are the only one's sitting here."

Negi simply kept quiet and continued eating his breakfast, keeping in mind to keep his mouth shut for the time being. The blonde girl ran a hand through her hair. "There are new people in the house."

The red head merely shrugged and started to chomp on a slice of bread. It didn't matter. Even if she brought in new people there were about three free rooms in the cottage. She had nothing to worry about. "Alright." She said in between her chewing. Evangeline grimaced at her bad manners. "I can't even believe you came from the royal house of Virga…" She leaned over to grab a piece of bread from a small basket in the middle of the wooden table.

She grinned. At least she was able to annoy Eva even if it was a small thing. "What you see is what you get."

"An idiot."

* * *

Setsuna woke up to the dull sunlight of the late afternoon. She never realized she could sleep that long. As she turned her head she was not surprised to see that Konoka was not in the bed she had put her in. After all, the princess didn't have to carry someone through a thick forest during the early morning. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms, at the moment there was no rush. She curiously stuck her head out of the bedroom door and made her way towards the door she had seen her master go through that morning. Apparently it was the kitchen, just as she had guessed but it was currently empty. She heard voices coming from outside and decided to take a look. The window was a good enough place to watch. She saw two red heads. A small boy and a young girl, probably around her age as well. 

As expected, Evangeline was already starting to teach Konoka basic magic even though the teacher herself said she wouldn't. The two others simply watched. Setsuna smiled. It would have been nice if they could just stay here, with her master whom she trusted. Although, if they did that, who knows what would happen? They didn't want that. Why was it so…complicated? She bit her lip, it was too tempting to think about what could be if she didn't deliver the Mahora princess to Luron. The half demon pushed those thoughts aside and decided it was about time she made her appearance. Konoka was starting to get a little bit too fond of the red haired boy. She pulled her ponytail out, combed her fingers through her hair and tied it back up again.

* * *

"Sir, it looks like some Luron soldiers are inside our territory. Should we…?" 

"No…Leave them be. They'll come towards here and probably have a little chat with me. Don't interfere unless I tell you to."

Odubo lowered his eyes to gaze on the floor. He had a pretty good idea of what those people from Luron wanted. The problem was, they didn't have what those in Luron needed. In fact, it would have been better if Konoka Ojou-sama stayed here. At least they had something to hand over. Nevertheless, he had to follow orders. He nodded his head to his leader and walked out.

Rethinking it over he had realized that it did not matter if they had the Mahora Princess, Luron would still press charges on them. If so, then having the Princess taken away was a way to get back at Luron in advance. He smirked, if they do take over the Uzoku territory then it wouldn't be such a big deal since they still didn't have their bride to be.

* * *

Setsuna jumped into the air, avoiding the powerful slash which came her way. "You're good!" The red head jumped into the air grinning and attacked once more with an upward slash which was naturally followed by a downward slash. Setsuna blocked but was at a bad position, they were falling now, and her opponent had the upper hand. In one swift motion she kicked the girl's stomach and pushed her off with her sword, which resulted in her landing on the ground safely. 

The blonde vampire smirked at Asuna, who managed to land safely as well but cringed at the kick she received. "Pretty determined too, I'd say. Good endurance as well. Might just beat you, this one."

"It's a practice match, it doesn't matter. I'm just trying to see how far apart our skills are." She was still grinning despite all the physical pain she had been getting from her new sparring partner.

"If you ask me, she should be the one grinning. She's landed more hits on you than you have on her over the past hour."

Asuna's shoulder's slumped and she sighed heavily, obviously giving up. "I guess her skills are better than mine huh?"

"Damn right." Even if it was true Asuna still glared at the blonde for saying it.

Negi slowly raised his voice. "Uhm, can we all please have dinner now?" Setsuna relaxed and sheathed her sword. She wiped some blood off her mouth with her thumb. That girl kicked hard. Really hard. She had now realized that her continuous training with Motoko had done her some good, apparently her skills were somewhat higher than of an official knight of the country of Virga.She felt the sharp stings of pain in multiple places but they had only emerged now, it must have been the adrenaline. In fact, some parts of the fight were a bit fuzzy, which was shocking not only because she was sure of her focus but also because it had only happened not too long ago.

"Hey, come on, no good staring into space like that you know. I could just jump on you and you wouldn't know it!" Asuna laughed as she hit Setsuna on the back. The half demon forced a smile in the pigtailed girl's direction. _'Ouch...'_

----------------------

"Right, as you have all been introduced this afternoon I expect you all to get along. You had better or I WILL throw you out!" Evangeline said in a burst of emotion. "Now, let's have dinner."

In all truth, Setsuna didn't know if she could trust these people, namely Negi and Asuna who, as it turned out, were from the Royal House of Virga. That was all she was told and so she gave very little information about herself and Konoka as well. She had simply stated that they were on their way to Luron to deliver something and that they were both from Mahora. After all, she couldn't just outright say she was a half demon from the Uzoku territory.

"So, how do you guys know Evangeline?" Asuna started.

"She...used to train me when I was younger." The half demon answered and continued to eat. Evangeline was surprised, her old pupil managed to stick to the truth without revealing anything which would harm them. The Mahora princess on the other hand, was quiet. It was surprising, Setsuna did all the talking so far. This of course, had not gone unnoticed by the shinmeiryuu student. She too was wondering why her companion was so quiet. The young boy who wore glasses was also, indeed, very quiet. It was as if...he was afraid of something.

---------------------

"We're leaving for the entrance to Luron tomorrow right?"

"Yes..." She answered back in a whisper.

"Do you think Negi and Asuna will be joining us?" Konoka said while getting into bed. "It would be nice to have other traveling companions.I was thinking about it a while ago."

"It would be better if they didn't join us at all." The half demon was wary. That red head boy had been glancing at her in a very peculiar way, she didn't trust him.

"You know, I think I've met Negi somewhere."

Setsuna slipped into her bed. "..."

"Are you jealous by any chance?" She let a small grin show itself on her face.

The young girl's upper body immediately shot up from the bed. "N-no!"

The Mahora princess let out an amused laugh.

--------------------

"Negi, why were you so quiet?"

Negi furrowed his brows and frowned. "Did you notice that Setsuna girl? She's different."

"I know she's strong and all but...different in what way?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just...she gave off a different aura...similar to a demon's."

"But...she doesn't look like one at all. Are you sure?"

He slowly took off his glasses. "No, but it could be possible."

"She seems alright to me. I'd start panicking if she was the type to suck blood like Evangeline." She tiredly slipped into her own bed."Don't worry about it, besides I think she's a good person."

* * *

Hoh well, pretty short I know. The only interesting part was the history of Motoko and Tsuruko. 

Konoka was quiet because she was thinking about having companions join them on the way to Luron.

Negi was quiet because he was a bit uncomfortable with Setsuna because of the demon thing.

Just clarifying.

Evangeline sounds like a dorm guardian/keeper/owner or something huh? LOL

**Oh yeah, is it just me or is the Mahora Forums down? Maybe it's just me... **

Will continue next time.

**Until then, feed me reviews:-)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Ho hum! An update! I just realized that this story was started around a year ago and is STILL nowhere near completion. It's summer vacation once again for me so hopefully I can get this story finished. (But I always say this so...meh)

Thanks to those who are still following this, I know it's hard to follow a story that updates very rarely. Hopefully you can all still stay with me. XO

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything Negima at all. Boo hoo. Although Ken Akamatsu does and we love him for it!**

* * *

Chapter 6-Hard to Handle

* * *

Why was everything blurred and tinted in weird colors? She shut her eyes tightly to momentarily keep out the sudden pain she was feeling through her head. She let out an audible groan. By any chance, was she injured during her spar with that red headed Virga knight? She couldn't recall having been hit on the head. That couldn't have been it. Her hand automatically went up to her temples as she felt another surge of pain, her fingers digging into her head trying to somehow ease the pain. She gritted her teeth and her breathing was suddenly out of synch. When the pain subsided she shook her head slightly and blinked a few times, trying to test out her eyesight. Odd, it was back to normal and the pain had stopped. Her erratic breathing had gone back to normal as well. She sighed, hopefully that was the first and last time something like that would happen. If something went wrong now…well, nothing serious yet and none would happen in the future. She'd make sure of that.

This was all probably due to her lack of sleep or energy. After all, she had never really traveled and this was probably putting some pressure on her body. Then again, her training should have been able to prepare her for physical stress…strange.

She stared at the darkness in front of her. It was the middle of the night. Somehow her eyes managed to find the faint outline of her traveling companion. Just a while ago the pain had woken her up and at the first second her upper body had automatically jolted forward because of the throbbing of her head. Had she by any chance disturbed Konokas slumber with her unwanted wake up call in the middle of the night? The figure remained still and the steady breathing continued. '_Guess she slept through it.' _The young half demon slowly let her head fall back into the soft pillow and closed her eyes.

What Setsuna had not realized, was that when she had jolted up from her bed , she actually let out a loud shriek which awakened everyone in that household and sent a chill down their spines. The type of sound that had been released was one which was very loud and pierced ones ears to the point that it could wake one up from a deep slumber. It wasn't a prolonged scream, it was a very short one but full of agony and pain.

The Mahora heir had in fact opened her eyes, but remained still. The hairs on her arms and neck were still standing up from what she had heard and her body seemed stiff. She kept quiet as she watched her friend groan and rub her head. When she saw Setsunas head turn slightly in her direction she immediately closed her eyes and forced her breathing to steady itself. After she was sure her roommate was fast asleep again, she managed to sit up. The tenseness in her body had gone away. Using the moon as a source of light she looked at the sword wielding girls face. She looked so relaxed compared to a while ago. As expected, there seemed to be traces of sweat on the now sleeping girls face. Konoka took a small washcloth from the table beside her bed and dipped the tip of it in a small bowl filled with water and proceeded to wipe away the small traces of sweat on the other girls face with care.

Evangeline, feeling the surge of demon power before Setsuna had unexpectedly jolted up from her bed was already stationed outside the guardian and princess' temporary bedroom door. She was merely leaning on the wall beside it, sure that nothing serious would happen but stayed just in case. While the scream woke and confused everyone, she stayed calm knowing that Setsuna, for now, could still repress her energy. Asuna and Negi's confused and flustered faces poked out of their doorframe and stared at Evangeline who was in the hall, as if asking for some kind of explanation or information that they would be fine for the remainder of the night. The blonde looked at them with a serious expression. "Go back to sleep, this doesn't concern you two."

They still didn't budge from their place. She looked at them with stern eyes._ "_Don't worry, it's nothing serious…_"_ She added a mental note. _'...yet' _

The fifteen year old boy nodded and finally went back into his and Asunas shared room. He too had felt the demon energy leaking out of the room but decided to trust his master. The Virga knight followed after muttering a 'good night' to the small girl.

* * *

"I'm starting to reconsider if I should let you travel alone with Setsuna to Luron."

Her young trainee merely kept quiet. Evangeline let out a small 'tch' and bit her thumb nail. A bad habit but it still stayed no matter she did. "I'm sure we'll be fine…"

"You don't understand…a lot can happen in a few days." She did not understand why Motoko let her student go. It was obviously a bad decision. That young girls' demon blood was starting to emerge from its slumber. _"You got involved at a very bad time…I swear if I ever meet whoever allowed their caravan to cross Uzoku territory …" _

She pounded the wall beside her with her closed fist out of frustration.

Konoka was startled by the action but tried not to show it. "I'll leave it to you then Master Evangeline…to decide if we should go on to Luron." She decided it was best to side with her as of now. She didn't look like she was in the mood to talk about the decisions to be made.

The small blonde nodded as the girl started to walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast. What did her old friend expect her to do with these two? That letter was merely a greeting and asked her to keep an eye at the two teenagers. Did that Shinmeiryuu master expect her to escort the Mahora heir and Setsuna until Luron? How troublesome.

* * *

Odubo plunged his giant sword into the ground, just to emphasize his presence and power. "Why, hello…I do believe, we have met before." He smirked at the woman with him standing below the Chiefs tree house. As fate would have it, she was the same woman who came with the Mahora caravan. She was one of the few who managed to get out of the territory on their own rather than be thrown out by the Uzoku demons. So she was with Luron eh? "What brings you here into the heart of our territory?"

"Move over, I have some official business to take care of with your leader."

He merely shrugged. Official business she says. "Alright then, have it your way." With one swift move he grabbed her in the waist and brought her up to the tree house platform at an alarming rate. She didn't even have time to react. When Odubo dropped her she managed a glare at his direction, although not exactly at him. She couldn't manage a direct glare, she still felt a bit dizzy. "Go inside if you want to meet the Chief. That's what you wanted right?" Another smirk followed.

* * *

"Good Morning Setsuna!"

She blinked. She definitely wasn't used to this. A table full of people, some she even barely knew. In fact there was a new person she did not recognize, the one passing out plates. "Uh…good morning too…" She found herself a seat beside Konoka and started to eat after food was passed around.

"This is Chachamaru, I sent her to send my reply to Motoko which is why she's been gone. Now she's back. Treat her carefully, the person who does her repairs doesn't exactly live in the next town." She nibbled on a piece of bacon and eyed Setsuna and Konoka. "Also, she does the housework for me. So, really, take care of her."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The green haired girl bowed in Konoka and Setsunas direction. In fact, there was now a wide variety of food on the table. Konoka had an impressed look. It was probably Chachamaru who cooked for everyone in this household. Yesterday Evangeline had asked the brown haired girl to cook and with the ingredients they had she had little to make.

"I don't really think they can do anything to damage her Eva."

"Hm, guess your right there."

The red head grinned widely. "Whoa! Eva agreed with me!"

The small vampire emitted a loud groan of annoyance.

Konoka and Setsuna turned to Negi for some kind of explanation. "Chachamaru's a robot." He simply stated and continued eating, not minding the ruckus Asuna and Evangeline were making.

"Negi! Can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" The Virga knight raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I have to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah, alright. Let me just finish this." She stood up and went into the living room after hearing the reply. The teenage boy shoved everything into his mouth and swallowed hard. He already had a small intuition as to what this little chat was going to be about. He jumped off his seat and went into the living room eager to learn something new or secretive.

* * *

"Stupid…useless…" Tsuruko stomped her way through the Souroustia Palace. What did they mean they couldn't acquire the information she wanted? She would even go so far as to say she _needed_ the information. Wait, no, she did; she told them she was in dire need of the information. But still nothing! The Royal councils' records had nothing on the time the Princess was sent into the Uzoku area. Indeed, the secret was kept very safe, too safe for her liking. The King passed away, The Queen passed away not long after. Urgh, where could she possibly get the information she needed?

If none of it could be acquired in Souroustia, or rather she had realized that the King and Queen had taken the secrets with them to their grave, she would just have to go directly into the Uzoku territory and find out what happened. As far as she knew, she was one of the closest relatives of the direct bloodline. If she didn't know anything who else in this whole palace would? Frustration came to her once again. She'd have to travel back all the way to the west gate again and even past it just to find out if her sister was alive.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Master Evangeline?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we all went together going to Luron."

"We?" Alright, so maybe his intuition on this little chat being about the event last night was wrong. He was partially sure it was going to be about that sudden surge of demon energy he felt coming from the new comers' room.

"Yes… Setsuna, Konoka and I."

"Well I suppose it'd be fine. " He showed a little discomfort and it showed a bit through his shifting of weight to one leg to another. The fact that he got demon vibes from that Setsuna girl didn't help at all. Although, rethinking it…Evangeline would be with them and if something did go wrong she'd probably handle it herself. "I guess asking why wouldn't really get me an answer."

She made her way back into the kitchen while waving her right hand back and forth. "Then I suggest you do not ask at all."

His curiosity did not die down one bit but as he learned before, it was dangerous to pry into other peoples matters. Although, if it was a matter as big as one of their comrades being a demon…wouldn't it be better to find out the truth? He shrugged and pushed the kitchen door open. He decided he would leave it all to fate for now.

* * *

"Well, I understand…but you see. Your country's 'bride-to-be' is no longer in our hands." He stated in a matter of fact tone not even bothering to look up from the scroll of parchment he was reading. Chigusa let out an exasperated huff. "You're lying. Hand her over." She had to get that princess! Fate will kill her if she doesn't come back with that royal pain in the ass. He didn't budge. Oh hell, he couldn't be serious could he?

"Hey, I said-"

"I SAID…she is no longer with us. I let her go, look in Luron or something, maybe she managed to make her way to her final destination. Or perhaps she turned back to Mahora." Another shuffling of parchment was heard. Setou raised his eyebrows, it looked like she was going to say something but he cut her off again. "You may search our lands, I assure you…" He looked at her with hard, stern eyes. "She is no longer here."

She eyed him dangerously but let it go. "Fine…" She couldn't believe she was saying this but… "I will trust your word then." What else could she do? It was inevitable that if she did any harm to the village or villagers these demons would be all over her in a matter of milliseconds. No way could she or the troops she had brought with her handle that. In any case, it wasn't like Prince Fate told her to get back at the Uzoku tribe. He had clearly stated that he only wanted the Mahora princess.

"Good, then... if you don't mind I have some other matters to attend to. I trust you can make it out of our territory unharmed. Good day Miss Amagasaki."

* * *

Asuna grinned at Setsuna. Setsuna stared back. She thought they would be traveling by themselves. Asuna thought the same until Negi told her they would be traveling as one group. They were both sitting outside in Eva's front veranda waiting for the group to get ready. Chachamaru was in the kitchen cooking for the food they would bring with them and Evangeline was giving Konoka some last minute magic lessons. She had told them that it would be harder to teach Konoka magic properly since they would be traveling. Negi was with them as well to be used as a testing dummy during their lessons. Poor boy, Eva had insisted and Negi had to follow. It wasn't like he was going to get hurt badly since he was at a much higher level than the brown haired girl.

According to Negi it was Evangeline's proposal that they should all travel together. The red head didn't want to get into any trouble so she just went with it. Staying in that household for more than a week meant that you had to know how to get along with the people living in it, namely, Evangeline. Chachamaru was no problem at all. The blonde on the other hand, almost always had to be followed. Not at all surprising since she was the owner of the cottage and most probably the strongest out of all of them. Not to mention she could suck your blood without you looking. Asuna shivered. Scar-ey.

Blondes were always unreasonable to her. She sighed as she remembered her 'good friend' Ayaka back at Virga. Geez, another person she didn't enjoy dealing with. She grinned to herself as she imagined her friend ranting at her for being the one to travel with Negi to Luron. It was dangerous to go back to her homeland now. Imagine all those girls who would be pouncing on her just because of that brat! The light clattering of her armor surrounded them as she stretched out her body and lazily sat down on the steps again.

"You wear funny clothes." The quiet girl stated.

She smiled back. "So do you." She said with a sarcastic yet playful tone thinking that her comrade was trying to make small talk. Her armor was different sure, after all it only consisted of light gauntlets, greaves and the overlapping plates which were protecting her upper legs but it wasn't out of the ordinary to the point that they'd be called funny. She checked what she was wearing other than the armor...black fitted shirt, black leggings under her short maroon skirt...nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sorry, I've never seen any other clothing aside from the Saroustian kind." _"And Uzoku tribe clothing… " _She added in her mind, careful not to let her new comrade know about her heritage or where she came from. The girl beside her furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't you see travelers around your town?"

The half demon fidgeted a bit and let out a small laugh. "I don't get out or around much."

The pig-tailed girl raised an eyebrow. No way someone wouldn't know how other countries clothing looked like. Get out a lot or not. Travelers were practically everywhere. "Hmm, I see." Something was fishy. And she didn't mean what she was smelling coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Gah. Finished in like what 2-3 days? 3 hours each day or less? Proves I can write fast actually. It's so sad that my previous chapters took months. I will try to write faster now.

Ho ho. Even Asuna is doubting Setsuna now.

--Thanks to all those who directed me over to the Mahora Forums!! :D

--Click that lovely little button on the lower left if you please. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Yoh. Actually updated faster this time! Good eh? Things are going slow so far but it should pick up once they enter Luron.

Thanks for those who reviewed! : You keep me going. Sounds so cliche but it's true.

I just feel like replying to all you guys so yeah :p

Yeah, cuz I'm feeling happy, nice and cliche-ish. And I have college entrance review classes next week. I'm still hoping I can write this with the same speed or even faster.

I wish we had SAT's instead of separate tests per college and University. It would make our lives so much easier.

--+--

**KuroShiroYamiHikari**-Thanks! She thinks Setsuna's odd/different actually. :p But yeah, a bit suspicious too.

**Reusch17**-YAY update! Haha. Yuhp, I'm hoping that I can do a good chunk of this story during my summer break.

**Rotem-** Yeah, I know. It's kinna going slow eh? The plot should get a bit faster once they get into Luron. It's all in my head, just takes some time to write down.

**Tatsuki-san- **Haha. Thanks. I was actually tossing around that idea. Ayaka/Asuna. But I'm trying to center the story around Setsuna and Konoka. Sorreeh. Maybe in the future when the main arc is done. If it ever does get done. And I'm up for more writing. sweatdrop

**pigtopus**-Thanks for the review! Yuh I know right? That's gonna change though. But you can't exactly get people's trust so easily.

**animeaics-** Wow, your review is long! Thanks! I feel honored that this is the longest review you've done. Yeah, Setsuna IS awesome! The demon aspect of Setsuna is interesting because it's still quite a mystery and Akamatsu doesn't dwell on it so much. Hahaha.

**Nini62223- **Yeah, I'm glad I can now update a bit faster. Thanks for the review! You're french? That's cool!! LOL. XD

--+--

**Disclaimer:** Naw, I don't own Negima. Believe me, Konoka and Setsuna would be snogging in every hidden corner of the manga if I DID own Negima. XP

Oh well, we still love you Akamatsu-sensei for creating these fabulous characters. XD

* * *

Chapter 7- Bringing Down the Barriers

* * *

Here we go again. It was basically starting from block one all over. She took off her glasses and wiped them clean with the sleeve of her kimono. Really, where could that little girl have gone? Despite being told NOT to even bother looking for that princess inside the Uzoku territory, by the tribe leader no less, she just had to check to make sure. To make it easier for her and her small band of what you could barely call 'troops' she had only checked the gates which all led to the four separate countries. She at least expected the princess to make it that far in this forest...if she was in it. Guess she would have to start looking inside her own home country just incase the Mahora princess made it there. She would leave inspecting the land of Mahora until the very end. The current king might just wonder why she was there instead of in Luron. After all, she did just come from there. The assistant to the prince grabbed the arm of a young soldier while he was walking. He immediately stood up straight and saluted, he was another rookie no doubt. Majority of these men given to her were straight out of the academy, she wasn't complaining of course. The Luron soldiers' academy takes in little boys and in a few years they come out strong men; strong, nervous, lacking in experience, stuttering men. "Y-yes ma'am?" He stammered at her. "Please tell them..." She swayed her palm at the scattered troops. "…to stop searching. We shall head back to Luron." The searching wasn't doing them any good at the moment.

"A-alright ma'am." Chigusa watched as he started to go up to his scattered colleagues and told them that they would be leaving for Luron. That princess was going to be found, no matter what.

* * *

"Let's start moving shall we?" Evangeline emerged from the cabin in a plain black dress with minimal frills at the hems and a small shoulder bag. She slightly kicked the backs of the Virga knight and the half-demon still sitting on her wooden veranda. "Geez, you have a bad habit there Eva." Asuna stood up and stretched for the second time that morning. Immediately after Setsuna had stood Konoka and Negi had emerged from the cabin and to her displeasure, she found them both talking to each other quite happily. She had heard some bits and pieces of the conversation, majority about spells and the like. Her old master gave her a small pat on the arm which signaled her to start walking. Evangeline slightly turned her head to her robot servant. "See you Chachamaru, take care of the house!" She gave a small wave to Chachamaru, who waved back. "Please be careful master." Evangeline smirked. Ah, good old Chachamaru. She always wondered how a robot could always be so caring.

Eva trotted along beside Setsuna and observed her young former student. Those dark brown eyes were downcast, filled with confusion. This girl wasn't oblivious to the way the red headed boy eyed her, tried to avoid her without it seeming so. At first he was talking with her and such but after her small practice match with Asuna he became wary of her. The blonde sighed and patted Setsuna in the back just to give a bit of enthusiasm back into the dejected looking girl. She would need it. This trip was going to be a bit tedious, especially if she had to deal with that demon blood in her in the near future. The raven haired girl gave her a forced smile in return but looked a lot better than before. Eva smiled back. The half demon quirked an eyebrow at her former master and just stared. "What?"Evangeline replied rather confused.

"You never smile at people." She held her own smile in. "That was a very odd thing to see."

"I'm not an expressionless being. Besides, I think you needed it." She shrugged and gave a playful hit on the taller girls shoulder. The younger girl grinned, inhaled deeply and started to walk a bit faster compared to a while ago. "Yeah, I think I needed it too."

* * *

One more town and they'd reach the west gate. Sure took them long enough. Tsuruko let out a huff. Really, did the royal council think that she couldn't handle herself? She had gone into the large circular room and calmly declared that she would be entering the Uzoku territory in search of her sister. Majority raised their eyebrows and simply stated that it wasn't safe. Hah, those coming from these people who have hardly stepped out of the capital. Then again, it was the Uzoku territory, the area that everyone avoided for…obvious reasons. She ran a hand through her hair. Another thing she had been thinking of was what if an heir was produced. If that was the case then that heir would have control over Uzoku and Saroustian land. She sat down at an empty table in the inn they were currently staying at and tapped her fingers on the hard wood until a plate full of food and a glass was laid down in front of her. The girl who had put all the plate and glass down was soon seated beside her with her own plate and glass. "Thank you Ku."

The blonde girl with small pigtails nodded. She was an apprentice martial artist which the Royal council had asked Tsuruko to bring with her. Even if she had the ability to defend herself the council found it safer if she brought at least an apprentice with her to help if any kind of trouble were to arise.

Although, since being a member of the council herself, the high ranking official doubted she would get into any trouble. Besides, they were trained on how to make a good impression. Saroustia being a former demon slaying country, she was also taught self-defense. Making pacts and alliances was her forte and she did quite as well in her swordsmanship.

She stared at her food and then her former thoughts came up once more. What would she do if there was an heir? Her bloodline and yet a half-demon, what would the council have her do with the heir? Then again, Saroustia was a _former_ demon slaying country and at the moment only the Royal council was handling the country. Someone who was born from their royal line was, in way, a good foundation for the country. Her country men didn't exactly trust the council and at times, tried to overthrow them. Luckily for the council, their overthrowing plans never really went through. Who else would be better to run the country but relatives of the late Royal family? Not the country men, they didn't know how. And so they left it at that and decided to leave the council alone to do their work. _'Sometimes they just don't think…then again, what would they do if they realized their ruler was a half demon?'_ Despite them being a former demon slaying country they still had demon slayers and they often took assignments from other countries when there would be a rouge demon attacking villages. She rolled the meatball in her plate back and forth with her fork. She'd have to ask Motoko about that heir.

Ku Fei started to eat her dinner. She didn't really know what to expect during this short journey into the Uzoku territory. It was unnerving to think that the first mission she had been given was to go with a member of the Royal council. Not just that, but she was also about to go into one of the largest demon territories in the world; the Uzoku territory. Come to think of it, she was one of the top apprentices and would be graduating in a few months. Perhaps she needed this sort of exposure. She nibbled a bit on the tip of her fork. She'd gain a lot of experience, she was sure of it. The thought excited her a bit and she grinned to herself. She was taught some demon exterminating moves. Maybe they would be of some use during this trip.

* * *

Evangeline had decided that they would rest here, in this small clearing in the forest for the night and had them put up camp while she thought Konoka some more spells. Negi, surprisingly, had asked Setsuna to go get some firewood and so she went on ahead and started to pick up some branches lying about in the woods. Now this, she was used to. She always had to do this back when she was living alone. She had to cook using wood and there were times when she had to keep her tree house warm, which wasn't exactly an easy task. She paused a while. Would she be living alone again after she brought the Mahora princess into Luron? She had no trouble with it before but now she found herself feeling a bit lonely at the thought. A sigh escaped her lips and she decided that the branches she held in her arms were enough and made her way back to camp.

"Ah, Thank you Setsuna, please put those down right over there." He pointed somewhere in the middle of the clearing they decided to stay the night in. "Do you want me to light it?" Negi looked at her with curiosity in his eyes and a bit of doubt. "I can do basic magic…" Realization spread across his face in an instant. "Oh right… you were a student of Master Evangeline before."

He put up a tent with a wave from his small wand. "Alright then, if you please." He brought up his small wand with another wave and another tent was put. She knelt, muttered _'Lan'_ and pointed her finger and the pile of wood on the floor, setting it ablaze. The young magician tilted his head in her direction. "Thank you. You…seem used to this." He started slowly and began to say a small spell for protection around their campsite. He couldn't avoid talking to her forever. He knew she was probably a demon disguised as a human being but he was starting to take in what Asuna had told him before.

The black haired girl sat on the grass and let out a small grin. "Yeah, I am, I lived by myself until Kono-chan came along."

' "_She seems alright to me. I'd start panicking if she was the type to suck blood like Evangeline…Don't worry about it, besides I think she's a good person." '_ Those words echoed in his head for a bit. Indeed, she didn't seem like a bad person, although Asuna had kind of told it to him in a joking way. After all, Evangeline was something similar but did no harm to him or Asuna during the years they had known each other. Konoka seemed a bit fond of her too and when they had met they were already traveling together before hand.

"Alone you say?" Asunas voice suddenly joined in as she came walking towards them. She had just come from telling Eva and Konoka that there would be a protection barrier so that they wouldn't be too surprised if they couldn't get into campsite so easily. Well, not like something Eva couldn't handle anyway. The pigtailed girl took a seat beside Setsuna.

"Yeah, I don't have a mother and my father is…well…" She thought for a bit in order to cover up her fathers' true lineage. "…always busy." She continued.

Asuna waved it off. "I have two younger sisters but I got dumped into the Virga knights at a very young age. I can't even remember when I was put under the Virga knights nor when my sisters were put under the care of the Virga mages but we basically grew up in the palace."

"You must be spoiled then." Setsuna smirked and started to pick up twigs laying around her.

The knight went closer to her and wagged her finger at the girl which caused Setsuna to lean back a bit. "I'm nowhere near royalty, I'm merely part of the Virga knights. Our barracks are placed inside the palace for emergencies. I had to go through some helluva training." She pulled herself back and crossed her arms over her chest. "It wasn't easy."

Setsuna put _Yuunagi_ beside her and patted it fondly. "I had to go through sword training as well , although a different technique I would guess."

"I had to go through magic training. Not at all that easy either." The only boy in their group sighed as he remembered the days and nights he had spent practicing his spells. "Konoka's going to go through some pretty hard stuff after she passes her current level."

Setsuna smiled and poked at the blazing flames with a long twig. "I guess we all had to go through rough times huh?"

Asuna started to take off her gauntlets and greaves. "I bet we still have a lot of things in store for us, it's not like we're experts at what we do yet." She placed her armor beside her taking note to bring them into the tent later on.

As they stared contently at the lively flames in front of them, they all grinned. They had some things in common and enjoyed the fact that they could all share the somewhat same feeling and experiences.

* * *

Chigusa grumbled, the first places they would have to search in Luron would be the villages closest to the gate. What confused her was that if the Mahora princess had in fact come from the Uzoku territory, then the guards wouldn't have let her in that easily. Also, since she is not a Luron native then a report would have been made and sent to the palace. More so would they have found out if she had showed her royal seal to any of the Luron guards. She would have most probably been transported to the capital through the magic circle as well. The problem was that none of these happened. No activities at the Uzoku-Luron gate except for her and her troops.

She started to panic inside, she would have to go all the way back and check the land of Mahora. She thought it best if the royal family of Mahora did not find out about their little…mishap. She groaned. She was screwed. They would really need to contact the current Mahora King and tell him what was going on in order to ask for his…help. She brought a hand up to her temples and rubbed them. Even if she managed to get to Mahora at a short amount of time her appearance there would bring about suspicions.

It was best if the whole truth was out, now, she had to go and tell Prince Fate. What a lovely day indeed. She let out another groan. She had to get to the capital, fast. Now, where was that magic portal in this village?

* * *

Setsuna leaned herself on a nearby tree and slumped unto the ground. While they were eating the food prepared by Chachamaru earlier Evangeline had mentioned that they would be taking a little side trip. Negi and Asuna had to take care of a small item in a town inside Luron before they would head for the capital. Of course, she and Konoka had asked on how much longer it would take them to get to the capital if they had to do the small side trip. The former master had answered that it wouldn't even take a day since the town they were going to was one of the selected places in Luron which was a part of the magic circle transportation system in the country. Konoka then excitedly stated that she had never used one despite them being all over in Mahora. At that time Eva smirked and Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the blonde but she just ignored her and continued eating. After dinner Evangeline and Negi stated that they would be going to bed and entered separate tents. Negi mumbling something about hoping he wouldn't be a practice dummy in the future because he still got tired even though the spells weren't too strong. Eva glared at him and he scurried into Asuna and his' tent.

Setsuna on the other hand was now worrying about how the day she was going to part with Konoka was drawing near. Tired as she was from the trip she would find it a tad hard to sleep tonight, she was almost sure. She had expected this trip to take longer, much longer. Now she was realizing that it was unavoidable that they would reach the capital eventually…that she'd have to hand over Konoka in the end of this trip.

Konoka folded her legs and hugged them to her body, resting her head on her knees. In a few days she would reach Luron and unite the two countries. Although she had formerly told Setsuna that she had to do this because of her status in life…she wasn't exactly sure if she really wanted to go through with it in the end. She had made some good companions; although odd, good none the less. If she was truly going to marry Fate then that would mean she would be separated from these people. It wasn't like she didn't have any friends before. It just seemed like she would be loosing important ones if she continued on.

In Mahora, majority of the time she was kept in the palace and had minor interaction. Her father told her it was because she was delicate and important. Now that she experienced life outside, she wasn't keen on going back to the life of being 'delicate and important'. Setou had allowed her to choose her path and so did Setsuna. Unlike her grandfather who had just arranged the marriage without her consent and even her father who did not object and just sent her a sorry glance when the announcement was made.

Asuna was seated beside her in front of the fire. She decided that it was too early to sleep and wanted to hang about by the fire a bit. "So, we're getting to the capital of Luron in a few days. You guys must have some important business to take care of if Eva insisted on coming with you."

"Do you not have important business in Luron as well? That must be the reason why you are also with us on this trip." She let a small smile play on her lips. Back firing a question was a small tactic her grandfather had taught her since it was usually useful.

She gave a small smirk. "Heh, yeah. Kinda." She'd have to answer that back fired question unless she wanted the cycle of back firing questions to go on forever. "We went to Luron a few weeks before you came to Evangeline's place and dropped off something for a repair. We're going back to pick it up." She shrugged. "So, what's with you guys?" She tilted her head in the direction of the girl under the tree.

The Mahora heir looked at the half demon with a soft gaze. "She's…my escort."

Not exactly the answer she was looking for, she was after more of what they were going to do in Luron. She must have said the sentence in the wrong way. Asuna raised her eyebrows and looked at Setsuna too to see why Konoka was staring so long. Their fellow companion seemed to be staring back at them with a look that said, _"What? Is there something on my face?"_. The girl who was suddenly getting attention started to look behind her and to her sides when they did not stop looking at her. She started to blush slightly when she concluded that they were indeed looking at her and not at something behind her or something near her. "W-what is it?" She started with a raised voice, so that the two girls could hear her from where she was sitting.

Konoka giggled a bit. "It's nothing Secchan." She answered back at her with the same volume. Setsuna frowned. She felt like she was being left out of something important, picked herself out from the ground and planted herself somewhere nearer to the two girls where she could hear more clearly.

"Oh Secchan, if you're going to sit closer then you might as well sit beside me." She patted the empty space on her other side. The half demons slight blush came back but took the offer anyway and ended up sitting beside the brown haired girl, quite happy of where she was.

The heir told Setsuna to then make her back face her, the half demon gave her a confused look but complied anyway. Konoka then turned around herself and rested her back on the half demons. Setsuna just remained quiet and took the sudden weight without complaining.

"Uh-humm." The red head girl nodded to herself slowly, not really believing what her friend-could she call her a friend?- had just told her. She turned her gaze back to the fire. "I guess you could say that I too, am Negi's escort." She replied. _"Although no way in hell do I get stares like that from him." _She imagined herself gagging since doing it outright would lead her to a questioning look from the girl beside her and probably Setsuna too… which would lead her to another question, which she was sure she didn't want to answer.

The swordswoman raised her eyebrow and inwardly sighed. Escorts, what? They were talking about escorts? She thought they were talking about something far more important than escorts.

* * *

Tsuruko stared at the house in the middle of the forest. She had expected that finding her sister was going to be hard, especially because she was supposedly located inside the Uzoku forest. With great surprise she and Ku Fei had bumped into this very well hidden house inside the territory. As far as she was concerned they were in pretty deep into the forest and they were both shocked to see a house resembling the style of Saroustian homes. Ku Fei, who was not expecting anything like this was even more amazed at the sight before her. Both heard footsteps growing closer behind them and immediately turned to attack but stopped when they saw Motoko.

Motoko blinked at the two people she saw in front of her home. She had just come back from her daily afternoon walk. She slightly squinted her eyes at Tsuruko who was staring intently at her, with a smile on her face. "Uh…d-do I know you?" A slight fear suddenly washed over her when the staring did not stop. Ku Fei kept her stance but Tsuruko brought down her sword, knowing fully well who the person standing a few steps away from her was. It was her sister. She had matured quite a great deal but she still looked similar to the image of the fourteen year old girl in her memory .Her aura was the same. Stronger but still the same.

"T-T-Tsuruko?" Motoko cautiously asked. Well, she did look sort of familiar to her and that stare made her slightly nervous, the same way her sisters steady gaze did a long time ago. The unknown woman nodded. "Hello Motoko, it's been a long time." Her eyes widened in slight shock from the reply. As it turned out, her guess was correct. She didn't expect her older sister to come see her …well, ever. In fact, she didn't even think Tsuruko taught she was alive until now. Ku Fei seeing the interaction finally put down her fighting stance and shrugged to herself. She guessed she would do no fighting during this trip if this woman was the reason why Tsuruko had gone through the west gate and into the Uzoku forest.

The Shinmeiryuu master gestured for both of them to enter out of her hospitality. Despite the unreadable but unnerving stare she had gotten from her older sister she couldn't help but send her sister a grin, she hadn't seen her in a very long time. Tsuruko smiled back at her; this time, seeming truly happy for seeing her. Motoko couldn't help but feeling like something interesting was going to happen.

* * *

Yeah, I'll admit, it's goin' a bit slow. Although...Tsuruko's gonna find out about an heir! LOL. Do we know where this is leading? XD Hehe. Negi's being nicer and they all get some bonding time. Yeah, cuz Setsuna has to get their trust sometime right?

Oh yeah, if you're gonna ask me who are Asuna's sisters they're supposedly Mei (Sakura Mei) and Anya. Sadly, I'm not going to delve deeper into them unless my story finishes the Konoka and Setsuna centered arc and I decide to continue the story which would be more character development on Asuna, Negi and the people from Virga like Iincho and Nekane for example.

Please click that wonderful button down there!

You know you want to. It's screaming, "I'm so damn hot, push me."

LOL. Kay, you know what to do. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE!! UPDATE!! UPDATE!!

Huzzah! This one's extra long.

Yeah, school's back and it's gonna take some time to write the next chapter. Although as usual, it's all up in my head. Also, I owe my friend a one shot story. Eh, by next week. But that shouldn't be any trouble or an obstacle to writing this.

Yay! Thanks all you guys who reviewed. :D

--+--

**Yuunagi:** Thanks! Although AU's seem to be slow since I have to build up character and such. Oho, Eva x Setsuna? LOL. Well, actually, Eva is more like an (grandmother?) older sister of sorts towards Setsuna. As to how Motoko is more like a mother to her here. Yeah, Eva x Setsuna also caught my eye. ;P

**Reusch17:** Thanks for being so patient. Truly I thank you. Hahaha.

**Nini62223:** Hehe. The KonoSetsu hype has been down recently. I can't wait for the new OVA. Hopefully more KonoSetsu there! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**pigtopus: **Thanks, somewhat I thing interaction is what keeps them going. No wait, yeah. It IS what keeps them going.

**DarkRai: **Wah. is scared Well...uh...I think that maybe more interesting things come about in this chapter? Honestly my KonoSetsu meter is kinna down too. No manga or anime KonoSetsu material recently.

**KuroShiroYamiHikari:**Thanks Yeah, although Ku is playing a minor role.

**Tatsuki-san:**Sorry, no Aya/Asu anytime soon. Ayaka is so far away, all the way in Virga. LOL. Wohh, thanks for your patience

**animeaics:**Yes, starting to trust. But then not fully trusting yet.

**Yukio:**Really? It's the first time? kergasp LOL. Oh yes, she will have power very soon. laughs like a maniac

--+--

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Negima. Any form of it. Sigh I wish Akamatsu would make Konoka pull a move on Setsuna. LOL.**

Thanks you guys who read! Even if you don't review. Hahaha. As long as you guys enjoy my story. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8- Honesty is Our First Priority...supposedly

* * *

Chigusa fidgeted. It was unnatural for a high class official to do so, but couldn't help it. She had gone ahead and used the portal and was now back in the palace, very nervous about the fact that she was now standing in front of Prince Fate. He didn't look very happy at the moment. "So, Chigusa, where is my princess?" He asked with an expressionless voice, or rather, she couldn't pinpoint the expression in it. It was a cross between amused, mad and stern. Wait, was that even humanly possible? She shrugged off the thoughts.

He had asked her about Konoka ojou-sama before she could even say anything. She kneeled and bowed her head immediately. "I-I had gone and searched the Uzoku land and I received intelligence that Princess Konoka might not have crossed the Uzoku gates. She might have gone back to Mahora instead." The white headed prince seated comfortably on his throne gave her a small smirk. "I think I know where this is going Chigusa, my friend."

The assistant slightly gulped but tried not to show her slight fear and looked up at him to see what he was going to say. "You want me to ask for her grandfather and father's help in searching for her. Am I right?" He smiled a bit at her but when she glanced at his eyes they did not match the emotion he was showing.

She tilted her head even lower praying that all this would somehow work out for her. "Yes. I was going to ask if I could request for their assistance."

His smile suddenly curved into a frown. Not a good sign. "I'm afraid I'm going have to deny that request. Would you know how they would look upon us if they found out? They will think that I am not capable of taking care of their daughter! That I am not capable of fixing a measly problem such as this on my own!" He was still seated on his throne but his fists were clenched and he was already leaning forward. "Our relationship with Mahora is very unstable even if they are unaware of what happened to their precious princess. Even if we are to be wed that arrangement can always be withdrawn for she is still not yet my wife!" He was speaking with a sharp tone, almost screaming. It echoed around the meeting hall, causing Chigusa's palms to sweat.

The assistant cringed. Well, technically she was fixing the problem not him…but she wouldn't say that out loud since it was her fault in the first place. "I-I understand. I will try to find her without the help of Mahora." She replied and inwardly sighed when she saw Fate go back to his normal self, reclined on his seat and looking calmer. He nodded and waved his hand signaling for her to go. "You better come back with her the next time. You are my assistant after all. Do not disgrace your position."

The thought of suddenly running away and starting over in another country crossed her mind but she put those thoughts away. She had a job to do.

* * *

Motoko served some tea to her sister and the blonde who sat beside her, who was looking at her house with some interest. She folded her legs under her and sat opposite her sister. "Well, I don't exactly know why you're here…so please explain."

The older woman took a sip of her tea calmly. "Actually, I think you're the one who needs to do some explaining." She looked into her little sister's eyes with a stern gaze. Motoko sighed, she couldn't deny her sister…truthfully she was a bit scared to. "Okay, I'll do the explaining part first but I want to hear some explanations from you too. Anyway, let's put that aside for now. What is it that you want to know?"

"What happened after you left Saroustia? How about Her Highness Itsunae? Is she still alive?" She immediately replied, slightly leaning forward, anticipating some good answers.

Motoko felt overwhelmed by all the questions and looked at her sister with a slightly dumbfounded expression. Since when was her sister so interested? Then again, when she left with Itsunae they told her she would no longer be recognized in the human world since they would pronounce her missing or dead. Depending on what they thought was fit after she was gone.

She took one last sip of her tea before lowering her tea cup unto the floor in front of her, getting ready to explain everything Tsuruko wanted to know. "Well, after we left Saroustia the wedding took place and Her Highness was actually happy and content being married to Setou." Tsuruko raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe it. Being wed to a demon, not a bad thing? Was that possible? Instead of commenting she decided to keep quiet and let Motoko continue. "They were actually a good match now that I think back on it. Setou was very good and did no harm to her in any way. It actually surprised me how these Uzoku demons didn't bother us at all. Even until now they still seem to accept me without violence."

Tsuruko seemed to be more absorbed in the story telling now. Ku Fei was starting to get the gist of the conversation and listened intently as well. "What happened after?"

Motoko grinned mischievously and leaned back, placing her arms behind her and letting them take her weight. She knew what her sister wanted to know. It was obvious that she needed to find out weather or not an heir was produced. It was after all, a very vital thing for their country. "Well, of course, since they were husband and wife…" She trailed off then shrugged. No need to go into details. "An heir was produced, but as you know, when a woman gives birth both her and her child are in danger. Her Highness did not make it after her child birth."

Tsuruko's excitement level went down a notch or two and she averted her eyes for a while. She was quite close with her dear cousin when they were still little. Tsuruko and Motoko were Itsunae's only first cousins after all. Tsuruko was suddenly glad she hadn't taken the throne when it was offered to her by the council a few years back. Her cousin had given birth to an heir, although a half-demon, that heir would be the one to rule Saroustia, in place of her cousin. "Well, I would like to meet her child."

"She has a name."

"Well?"

Motoko had gone back to her original sitting position. She rocked her body back and forth slowly. "They named her Setsuna." She paused, waiting for some kind of comment but when none came she continued. "Also…I don't think it's possible for you to meet her at the moment. She isn't exactly welcome in Uzoku territory." She continued to rock back and forth. She was starting to get nervous.

"What do you mean? You and Her Highness were accepted weren't you?" Tsuruko's tone had become a bit harsh as compared to her calm voice at the start of the whole conversation.

"That's different. It would have been fine if she was a half-demon. It's just that her wings…weren't black like a normal Uzoku demon's wings. Setsuna's were white…_are_ white." She stopped her rocking. "As it turns out, white wings are taboo for them. I know the tradition here is different from our country and other countries so I had to respect Setou's decision to let her live outside the Uzoku village when she grew older." _"Sometimes I regret not bringing her to live with me."_

Tsuruko ran a hand through her long black hair and cooled down a bit. "Yes, well. She's here right, in the Uzoku territory? It's not like she could have left." She scoffed and eyed her sister, waiting for some kind of reaction. Where would they send a half-demon anyway? Besides, who did her niece know outside? She was almost sure they would have still let her stay despite the Uzoku tribe's displeasure. Ku Fei as well waited for an answer. She wanted to know as well since this was their future ruler they were talking about.

Motoko's eyes started to wander to her walls and ceiling. She didn't exactly want to tell her sister that she let her niece through the East gate and into Saroustian land. " N-not anymore…" She stuttered, scared of what Tsuruko would say or do next.

The oldest of the three put down her tea cup on the floor with a loud 'thud' which caused both Ku Fei and Motoko to flinch. "This is Saroustia's future Queen we are talking about! How can you seem so calm about it?"

"She's doing a favor for someone important. Please let her be before you drag her into the deadly world of politics and royalty." The room turned deadly quiet. Ku Fei couldn't really tell why but somehow the atmosphere had changed. Tsuruko's younger sister eyed her with a strong glare.

"You know both me and Itsunae were controlled at a young age. Even you, I think. I don't exactly think I want my niece to be in that world Tsuruko." She stared at her empty tea cup and ran a finger around the rim. "Her being a half-demon might not sit well with the council or majority of the population of Saroustia."

The older woman clenched her fists. "They'll accept her. She's from the main bloodline." They absolutely had to. This was her cousin's daughter they were discussing here; her only niece.

"Hmm, that's how you see it but not everyone has the same eyes as you my dear sister. Nor do they have the same eyes I have, the pair of eyes which watched Setsuna grow. Know her for who she is and not for what she is." Motoko let a sad smile grace her lips and started to put the empty tea cups and tea pot back onto the tray. "Surely we can love her for who she is because she's family and has our blood but to the people…she'll probably just be some half-demon who wants to rule over Saroustia."

"Have you so little faith in your own countrymen?"

"It's not weather or not I have faith in my countrymen. It's because they are humans. Human beings naturally have fear in them. It's instinct to be afraid of something different."

"Then…why not tell whole story to the people of Saroustia?" The young apprentice asked cautiously, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to join the conversation. She too didn't know the whole story and as far as she could figure out…she was probably still a toddler when all of this happened since they mentioned Princess Itsunae. If she remembered her history correctly, Princess Itsunae was pronounced dead around year before she was born.

"Surely they will listen to what you have to say? When they find out the truth then the fear should reside. They'll face their fear and accept her because she's from the main bloodline. Well, that and…" She faced Motoko. "Is she a good person?" Ku Fei didn't want to go helping someone who didn't have a good heart become their leader after all, precautions on her part. Motoko smiled. "You don't need to worry on that department. She'll just have to be trained on how to rule. In no way would she be a harmful being on purpose."

Motoko returned her gaze to Tsuruko and shrugged."You know, what your companion here just suggested might work; if the people are cooperative." She then proceeded to walk out of the room, tray in hand. It could work if they tried right? Tsuruko rubbed her temples. This meant more work for her but she would try and make everything work out. She silently prayed that the people of Saroustia would turn out to be very understanding and loyal followers.

* * *

Setsuna tilted her head upward and gawked at the tall gate connecting Saroustia to Luron and vice versa. Well, the West gate wasn't this big, she was sure of it. In fact, why wasn't it? Wasn't it supposed to protect the land from the Uzoku tribe? She smirked. Hah, that was funny. Oddly strange but she couldn't help but smile at the fact that the West gate had a great height difference to the North gate. Uzoku demons could fly too! What were these Saroustians thinking? She brought her head back down to its normal level and shook her head, really, she wondered if whoever was in charge of Saroustia was thinking straight. A few people were already bumping into her but she didn't really pay any mind.

Konoka made her way through the crowd and passed along the piece of paper, which Evangeline had handed her to Setsuna. "Secchan, here."

The girl looked down at the paper placed onto her hand. "Uhm…" She looked up at her companion and gave her a questioning gaze.

The brown haired girl put her hands behind her and leaned forward, a habit. "It's a passport."

Setsuna continued to look at Konoka waiting for a more thorough explanation. When the Princess started to blush Setsuna had realized that staring at her wasn't going to get her any explanations... probably. She looked comical just staring at Konoka. They both started to color, Setsuna's a more scarlet shade compared to Konoka's light blush.

The half-demon shifted her gaze onto the paper she was holding. Honestly all she felt she could do at the moment was to look at it. She felt her throat go a little numb.

"Er…" She started, trying to get the conversation flowing again. "What exactly does a passport do?" As she continued to stare at the passport she noticed that beside the word 'name' said Rei Melry and beside the words 'country of origin' said Virga but all the other descriptions listed down after seemed to fit her. Huh, funny. Why was this little parchment handed to her? She lifted her eyebrow. It obviously belonged to someone else or…probably a fake? It started to make sense, she and Konoka were after all, not supposed to be in or anywhere near Saroustia.

Setsuna brought her gaze back up and saw that the blush on her companion faded although Konoka still didn't look her in the eye. Instead, the princess found the nearby fountain interesting. "It doesn't exactly do anything but if you show it to the guards at borders and at important places they'll let you through…depending if they see you worthy of entering." She took hold of the half-demon's hand and pulled her to the side, where she could explain better. The scattered crowds were starting to become pretty pushy.

Asuna, Negi and Evangeline walked towards them when they started to realize after quite some waiting that the two girls weren't going to follow because of their little conversation. "Don't worry, we'll all be fine." Evangeline interjected after overhearing the last part of what Konoka had explained.

The red headed girl leaned a bit towards Setsuna . "Those are fake by the way." She pointed out with a whisper and gave her a grin. Negi also smiled a bit at the fact that they were going to get through without using their real names. This would be interesting and just plain fun…for him anyway.

Setsuna gave her a slight nod. "I guessed as much after seeing the name and country of origin." She looked at Konoka again, maintaining the conversation. "Is this like the seal that Motoko-sensei showed to that guard when we entered through the Uzoku gate?"

Konoka smiled at her, finally looking straight at her again. "They're similar but a seal is only shown if you are a government official. If you have one you will without a doubt, be allowed entrance." Setsuna nodded again in understanding. "I see."

The blonde had them all huddle around her in an inconspicuous way and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please check your occupation as well and make up a good story if they ask you anything. Be convincing alright? From my experience, the Luron guards aren't that reliable so this shouldn't be so hard." She said in a slightly hushed tone. "Alright, start lining up." Asuna started to grin widely, grabbed Negi by the collar and dragged him to line up with her. The boy waved at the remaining three sheepishly. "See you guys on the other side!" He almost choked on his last word; his cries of complaints towards Asuna being drowned out by the noise of the crowds.

Evangeline smirked. "Ah well, I will be with you both since I'm pretty sure you both don't have experience on crossing borders." She shrugged. "Come on, let's get going." The small vampire walked on towards one of the small booths lined up in front of the high steel colored gate. It could actually be called a wall since it technically was. Although it was built with such a height, the whole thing wasn't the gate at all. The gate itself was cut out from it and much smaller than the actual structure, it made it a lot easier for soldiers to open and close it whenever it was needed. She heard the two teenagers shuffle along behind her. They were probably a bit nervous if her guess was correct. Sakurazaki, who had never been exposed to the big bad world just until recently was most likely receiving the hardest blow with this experience. The Konoe princess had not been exposed too much to the public but she had gone out before…

"…Tch'yeah, around once or twice. " The small blonde sarcastically muttered to herself and rolled her eyes, a routine if you would call it. Really, she had met Eishun, known him personally. She would have thought he would have at least given the young girl some sort of freedom. Or probably a little interaction with her people…alright…that was probably given…in very small amounts.

'_All those things aside…'_

She glanced back at the two teens following her, talking spiritedly with each other. Her eyes glinted with amusement. The future was looking quite interesting to the young looking vampire. Well, at least the future of these two were.

--+--

"Gah! I thought you said those guards weren't hard to get by?

"They aren't." The blonde replied, not really interested in what she knew would be the discussion in a few more seconds.

"He kept on questioning me and Negi's relationship! He didn't want to buy the 'he's my brother' story!"

Konoka shrugged not really sure what to tell her red headed friend. "Maybe you said it with an unbelievable voice?"

"I think he was just really strict."

"See? Negi agrees with me."

Evangeline grabbed another piece of raw salmon from the plate in front of her with a pair of chopsticks. "Hmm…" She smiled a bit to herself. She guessed that the boy would agree with Asuna. "It seems he does."

"Wait, are you two really siblings?" The brown haired girl questioned.

"No. Do we look alike?"

"Well, your hair colors are a bit similar." Setsuna pointed out while picking a random piece of raw fish displayed in front of them.

Asuna let out an annoyed sigh."That's why I'm saying that he should have bought that story."

The blonde continued to eat not getting worked up about the event. "Maybe you should have just said you two are cousins. It never hurts to tell the truth once in a while."

"You're cousins?"

She grabbed the boy seated next to her and put an arm around his shoulders. She gave him a tight squeeze. "Negi here is my only cousin." She winked at all of them.

"A-asuna, it hurts!" He whined while trying to reach for food. She let go and chuckled to herself while ruffling his hair.

Setsuna brought the tea cup up to her mouth. She took a small sip. "At least we all managed to get in without any major trouble." She stared at the cup she swirled in her hand, causing the tea leaves inside to swirl as well.

Asuna nodded happily. "Right! Now we can all do the stuff we have to do!" She hit Negi's back with such a force that he ended up coughing up a bit of the food he had just swallowed.

The red headed teen gulped down his water and sighed. He straightened his glasses which had slipped down his nose. "Yes yes, we have to get to Hakase's shop but we can rest a little no? Don't get too excited Asuna, I don't exactly want to go back home yet." He groaned.

Setsuna frowned at the look of displeasure he had on his face. How could someone dislike a home? Something she didn't exactly have. "Isn't nice to know that you have a place to come back to?"

Negi's head recoiled a bit at the question. "Yeah, it is…" He rubbed his neck a bit. "Although it's different if you know what you're coming back to may not be something you want to come back to." He flashed them a painful grin. After all, the only things he had to go back to were his responsibilities.

The Mahora princess gave a sympathetic smile at the younger teen. "I think I know that feeling." Before her engagement was announced her reliable friend who was working as a maid in the palace told her that she had overheard her grandfather and father talking about how they had to tell her about her engagement when she came back from her morning walk. She ended up staying the whole morning loitering in the palace gardens trying to avoid going back into the palace. It didn't matter in the end for she was later on searched for and taken to her grandfather and father.

"Ah, is there something developing here?" Asuna laughed. Evangeline smirked and momentarily glanced at Setsuna to see her reaction. Her former student seemed to be deep in thought, obviously not paying much attention to what was happening around her at the moment.

Negi slightly blushed but laughed along. After all, being paired up with a beauty wasn't so bad, even if it was just a joke. Konoka chuckled and like Evangeline, glanced to see her guardian's reaction. Setsuna seemed a bit aloof and didn't hear what Asuna had said, As a result, she had laughed lightly along with all of them, not really knowing what they were laughing about. Setsuna was mentally cringing at herself. She felt a bit stupid laughing for no reason and so she had, after laughing lightly, resorted to smiling instead.

Konoka had looked at her and she smiled reluctantly back, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Smile, laugh or simply keep quiet and still. It all seemed to come in a flash, the laughing , the glancing and the smiling. She had not failed to notice that her master had also glanced at her a few times. Her demon blood… Evangeline was checking up on her…probably trying to figure out what could trigger it. Unknown to the small blonde Setsuna knew there was no trigger to her sudden demon blood's outburst. It was all simply due to the fact that she was a half-demon and that these unexpected visits from her heritage would continue on because of this. If she wanted the glances to stop she would have to tell Evangeline sooner or later. The glances from Konoka on the other hand…well, they were somewhat accepted with open arms.

"I'm sure you all have had the same experience at least once, twice or even more." He grabbed some money from the pouch he had on his waist and gave his and Asuna's money contribution to Evangeline. Konoka followed suit and gave her and Setsuna's share to her master.

--+--

Konoka slowly matched her walking pace with Setsuna's. She hadn't felt that warmth in a long time and she realized how comforting it felt. Recently she had been spending a lot of time with Evaneline and Negi practicing magic to the point that she would only get to be close to Setsuna on rare occasions. It was starting to dawn on her that she never really got to talk with the girl now a days either. Konoka didn't really realize it before but her half-demon friend seemed to be a lot warmer compared to normal people. It must have been her demon blood providing her with that extra warmth. She ended up slowly walking closer to Setsuna, who was quite frankly, out-of-it again until Konoka's elbow hit her lightly.

Truthfully it was starting to get chilly, probably because it was already early evening. Luron's weather was a lot colder compared to the weather of Mahora or Saroustia. The Princess wasn't used to it and so she had rubbed her arms trying to get a bit of heat back. Setsuna's eyes had darted towards the Princess because of the light brush on her arm and noticed that she was feeling cold. She wasn't of course, for her the temperature was the same as always. The brown haired girl beside her gave her a small somewhat sheepish smile. "Sorry, did I hit you hard?"

Setsuna immediately shook her head. "Not at all…uh…" She started to strip off her _haori._ "Here, you look like…you need this more than I do." She put the cobalt blue clothing over Konoka's shoulder. "The weather doesn't bother me."

The Mahora princess hugged the piece of clothing around her body. It still held the warmth of its previous wearer. She blushed slightly and she wondered if she held Setsuna close everyday, everywhere then she wouldn't need the _haori _at all_._ She flashed Setsuna a beaming, appreciative smile. "Thank you, do you mind if I keep this until we get to the inn?"

Setsuna's blush found its way back onto her cheeks. "It's fine…you can keep it the whole time we're in Luron…" She paused. "…Well, I think that means you can keep it forever huh?" She sent Konoka a melancholy smile and the blush that was once on her cheeks were gone. They started to walk again. The others were already going into a nearby inn, leaving them outside, submerged in the cold weather.

Konoka realized that her companion was right. She was going to spend her whole life in Luron, in this cold country where everything seemed to be gray and gloomy. Ever since they entered the gate, almost all the buildings were made of stone. She had heard that some parts of Luron had very harsh winters, which must've been the reason why all the structures here looked like they could withstand anything. Setsuna didn't know it but inside, Konoka was fighting a small battle between what she wanted to do and what her family wanted her to do.

When they reached the entrance of the inn where Evangeline, Negi and Asuna had entered, the three came out. Negi looked to them and shrugged. "Too expensive." He ran after his cousin and master, leaving Konoka and Setsuna again. "It's a good thing you lent this to me. I think this inn searching may take a while."

Setsuna only nodded in agreement and they continued to follow the trio walking ahead of them once more. "Secchan…you know, I think you're very lucky."

She turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Really now?" She smirked. "I don't understand why you think that."

"Well, you can do whatever you want to. You don't have anyone controlling you or telling you what to do. No responsibilities whatsoever." The princess flashed Setsuna a small smile.

The other girl shrugged. "That's not true at all. It just proves that I'm not a very important person and that I don't play a part in the world."

"You're important to me because you play a role in my life. You're helping me get to the capital of Luron aren't you? You're helping me with my duty."

"Well then, when this is over then I will revert back to being an insignificant person in the world."

"You won't, you'll always be important to me because you helped me and I will never forget your act of kindess."

Setsuna's blush was getting out of hand. Their topic was straying. "Okay, look. I just don't want you to think that my life is a good one because it isn't." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Then maybe you find my life ideal?" Most people did after all.

"On the contrary, I do not think your way of living is better than mine. I imagine that a normal person's way of living is the best."

"Then that's your way of living." Setsuna's head recoiled. What? "Really, your way of living is normal."

"But that's the thing isn't it? I'm not normal." She paused.

"There's no standard on the way someone wants to live Secchan. In fact, there's probably no such thing as a normal life. Every person has his or her standards, therefore his or her ideal life would be different from yours don't you think?"

The half-demon turned her head away, not really able to say anything.

"Sorry, I think I got a little carried away. You're the same as all of us Secchan. You're not really all that different, except your personality maybe. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Setsuna merely nodded, only to keep Konoka from telling her things she didn't believe or things she didn't want to hear. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on herself Konoka says…but would just pitying herself be even better? She knew that if she stopped pushing herself to be better, to be someone she wasn't…isn't. She'd end up thinking about all the wrong things which have happened in her life. No, she didn't want that. She would rather nudge herself forward than keep herself at bay, doing nothing about herself.

"By the way, I think I remember where I've seen Negi before. I think it was in one of the papers my grandfather showed me for potential fiancées."

Setsuna couldn't help but let out a 'huh?'.She raised her eyebrow and looked at the boy tagging along with Eva and Asuna in front of them. Konoka chuckled at her expression. "In a fiancée application? Doesn't that mean he's of a high status if he was a potential fiancée?"

Konoka shrugged. "I honestly don't remember what it said on his paper. My grandfather gives me tons of pictures and resume's everyday. In the end he chose for me."

* * *

Fate was annoyed at Chigusa, but at the same time…he didn't really know why. He hadn't met this Konoe girl, nor had he been the one to arrange this wedding. His fingers tapped on his armrest. In fact, he hadn't even questioned his council on why he was suddenly engaged to this princess. He narrowed his eyes, was he being tricked or was he just plainly following the orders of his council?

As far as he was concerned, there was no immediate need for him to be wed at this age. Now that he remembered…he was underage! His eyes immediately widened. What were his council members going to have him do? Leave the princess here in the palace until he reached of age? That would take around two more years! He gritted his teeth. If he were to be wed at this age, then one or some of his council members would be allowed to have equal the authority he has or he would obviously become a puppet king. Controlled by those he should be controlling. His tapping became more rapid. Were his council members seeking power? He let out a small 'tch'. He would have to wait and see just who was striving to get to the top. They had to show themselves at one point. He trusted his council, but he never gave them his full trust.

* * *

Evangeline knocked on what looked like a heavy wooden door. They all heard the echo outside the comfy looking house. It was, indeed weird that a wooden house like this was contained in a town full of stone houses. Outside a sign was painted, it said in big maroon letters, 'The Professor's Shop'. A little later on they heard footsteps running and the door was soon after opened by a girl with a weird accent. "Wah! Evangeline! Long time no see eh?" Her dark hair was tied up in two buns and small braids falling from them. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse and black pants. "Hello Chao, nice to see you again." She then later waved to the bunch behind Evangeline. "Back for your watch?"

Negi smiled and nodded. The girl then ushered them inside into the shop and momentarily gave Setsuna and Konoka a small smile as well. She shut the door and called out for her business partner. "Haaaakaseee! Bring the watch out will you?"

A voice replied from down the hallway. "Gotcha!"

They turned left into the room which could be seen from the window outside. Both Setsuna and Konoka looked at the glass cases and shelves in the room filled with odd items. Some they've seen before and some they haven't. Konoka peered into one of the glass cases which contained what, as far as she could tell, were tarot cards. They looked quite interesting. Setsuna on the other hand looked at all the small little things in a small bowl on top of one of the glass cases. She then looked over to the shelves which held some dolls, plates and pots. Another area seemed to be fully dedicated to electronic devices and the like. Konoka saw some small dolls which looked a bit similar to Chachamaru. She ended up raising an eyebrow at these dolls. When she glanced at Evangeline, the small girl grinned back.

Another set of footsteps came walking down the hall and a smiling girl wearing a shorts and a long sleeved shirt came into the room. Her hair too was tied up but into two braids instead of two buns and she wore glasses. She was dangling an interesting looking pocket watch and grinned in Negi's direction. "It works now."

He dashed to her side and took hold of the watch. "Thank you Hakase and Chao!

"No problem. It's a pretty interesting watch. Cassiopeia was it?" Hakase smiled. "It's a nice piece."

Chao shrugged. "With the money you paid us, it was all worth it."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Asuna smirked at the two girls, as if implying something.

"Hey, we have to make a living." Chao waved her hand back and forth. She turned and had a sudden interest in Setsuna. "By the way, your sword looks interesting. You can't go around carrying it out in the open. Want a case?"

Setsuna took a step back and raised her palms in defense. "Er…N-no thank you."

Asuna pulled the half-demon away before Chao could sell her anything more. "That's Chao for you. Trying to sell you stuff. Let's get out of here before we waste some good money." She whispered into the ear of the girl she saved. The swordswoman merely nodded.

The store owner pushed her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. "Hmm? Who might your two friends be?" She leaned a little towards Negi, who was standing beside her in the hallway.

"The one with the sword is Setsuna" Negi pointed to Setsuna , who was walking beside Asuna towards them. "…and the other girl is Konoka." He pointed at his companion who was still busy looking at random things inside the store.

"Kono..ka?" Hakase rubbed her chin. "Sounds familiar…"

Evangeline patted Hakase's shoulder, partly to thank her and to distract her from thinking about Konoka, there was a good chance that Hakase and Chao knew about her. "Thank you for fixing Negi's pocket watch. We'll be going now. We still have to get to the capital."

"Ah yes, no problem. It's still pretty early, won't you stay for lunch? The transportation portal won't go anywhere you know."

"Thank you but we really must get going. I think there may be a line for the portal."

"Ah, well, better safe than sorry eh?" Evangeline went out into the cool street and was soon followed by the group of teens.

"Thanks for the business! Maybe you should come and have Chachamaru looked at soon." Chao shouted at Evangeline. The shortest girl pouted at her. "Give me a discount every time and I'll come more often." She then turned on her heel and waved her hand.

--+--

With them following Evangeline's steps they soon found themselves in front of a small building. It was very open, it seemed that the pillars and roof were only there to protect whatever inside it from the rain. There wasn't much of a line and all seemed quiet. Their master pouted at the sight that greeted her. "There are guards. There aren't supposed to be any." She spun on her heel and started walking. "Let's not continue for now."

This caught the fifteen year old boys attention. There were guards, so what? They got through the border just fine. The guards shouldn't bother them now. It wasn't like they were being hunted down. "Why not? We just have to deliver something don't we?"

Chigusa was about to round the corner. Eva saw her from the spaces between the pillars. The blonde knew she was the one after Konoka. After all, Chigusa had been right hand of the prince ever since and her face was well known. If they were found now, there would be a chance that their identities would be revealed now and here. "You'll be in trouble if you don't follow what I say. We're delivering something special."

"Special? I'm sure it's nothing which will catch the attention of these guards." Evangeline continued walking and the group followed her, regardless of Negi's questions.

Asuna slightly nudged her cousin. "Negi, there aren't usually guards stationed at portals. Only one or two, not these many. It's suspicious."

"They're suspicious? Just look at us, we're suspicious!" He raised his voice and they stopped walking."There's no point in acting this way."

"Negi. We too would be in danger." Asuna whispered into the young boy's ear. "There's no point in you acting this way either."

The red headed girl caught a glimpse of the right hand Chigusa, walking around. Her eyes widened. "Chigusa is here Negi! Really, please don't confront Eva! She's right, we'd be in trouble too!"

His annoyance immediately subsided. Chigusa, she was dangerous at the moment. Not usually so, but at the moment she was, to him and to Asuna. "Fine."

Konoka momentarily glanced at Chigusa then immediately turned her head, trying to be inconspicuous.

"We'll give you an explanation…just…follow Master Evangeline for now." Setsuna told him and sighed. "Please." Her master gave her a thankful glance and started to walk into a random restaurant. The black haired girl tightened her hold on _Yuunagi._ She held the sliding door open for everyone, Konoka going in first giving her a small smile and then Negi, who was frowning. Last to come in was Asuna who gave her an apologetic smile.

A waitress walked up to them and asked how many would be eating. The blonde instead asked for a private room and for a few foods to be sent into the room immediately. Then after, no one was to disturb them. Setsuna and Evangeline walked side by side while following the waitress. "The truth must out eh?"

"Yes…apparently, keeping this affair a secret from Negi and Asuna will get us into more trouble." The temporary guardian bit her lower lip. Negi was behind all of them, brooding. Konoka as well was walking behind all of them, beside Negi. She too was worried.

Asuna started to walk behind Eva and Setsuna since she could not walk beside them due to the small hallway."Negi…he's been, even I've been…doubting you since we've met." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Sorry Setsuna."

Setsuna looked back at her and gave her a forgiving smile. "It's perfectly fine. You both need an explanation anyway."

"Actually, no, we owe you one as well…we're…not just a Virga knight and a Virga mage."

The small vampire let out a small 'hah!'. She had known from the beginning that none of these things were going to be held a secret. It was utterly impossible in the first place. This should have been done in the beginning. Secrets seemed to come back and hit you while you weren't looking.

* * *

Chigusa ran a hand through her hair. She had her soldiers search this town as well, and no Princess as of yet. She let out a huff. She decided that going through four towns in one day was tiresome. She had then informed her troops that they would be spending the night here instead of moving into the next town. Really, it was very tiring. It was still early in the afternoon but she decided that she would find an inn and call it a day.

* * *

The Luron prince looked over his council members. There was Nitta, the oldest…or so it seemed to him. He always wore glasses and was hard to read. Next was Seruhiko…young and popular with his messy brown hair so it seemed. After him came Nijuuin, a bit big but he looked happy to be who he was at the moment, married too, as far as Fate knew. The last member was Gandolfini. Dark, tall and capable, he too seemed to wear glasses. They all sat in a circle in front of the Averruncus leader.

"Would it be possible…to hold back my wedding?" He immediately asked.

Gandolfini adjusted his glasses. "It already is being held back Your Highness."

"I meant after Princess Konoka arrives." The council members looked at him curiously. Now why would he want to do that?

"Well, yes…it could be postponed." Nijuuin answered while running a hand through is hair. He sensed trouble.

"Although why would you want it postponed your Highness?" Seruhiko asked, curious.

"I think I am not ready yet." Fate simply answered from his throne.

"You will, though…need…" Nitta spread his arms towards his fellow members. "…our full agreement."

"Hmm…I see. I trust you will all agree with me? I have not, after all, reached the right age for marriage."

The council members looked at each other as if looking for an answer within their circle. Would they really agree on this? Fate was their current ruler but with him being under age and the head, the other countries would tell them from time to time that they should take over for the time being. They had been looking for a loophole, and this loophole was as obvious as they came. If the prince were to be married then he would be considered of age to rule his own country. The Prince didn't know it but the other countries had been talking to the Luron council about it. The Konoe family had openly allowed their daughter to be wed to Fate, knowing the situation.

Not telling Fate was risky, but for the royal line to remain the ruler, this had to be done. Or else the council will take over. Their prince, they had noticed , was skeptical of them from the very beginning. At the start of his reign, he didn't seem to trust the council. So, they had decided to keep out of his way for the time being and do whatever they thought best for him and the country. If they openly suggested that they would to rule instead of the Prince for the time being then Fate would be wary of them. It would even be possible that their silver haired prince would break up the council if he thought they were doing something suspicious. For a council, full trust was needed from the King, in this case, the Prince.

"Your Highness…would you be as so kind to give us some time to think about this decision?"

The prince narrowed his eyes. He was still suspicious of his council. "Yes, it would be fine Nitta. Please, give it as much thought as you want."

* * *

So ...did you guys think that was more exciting than the other chapters? I also realized that Setsuna and Konoka's bonding times were kinna lacking in the past chapters. Hm. Ah well. More konosetsu once this whole marriage thing is fixed up.

Ah well, yes you know. Read and Review

Review button is screaming, "PUSH MY BUTTON" XD

It loves you and you love it too


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. I finally released a new chapter!! Yay for me! I'm sorry for the delay, I know it's not a good excuse but I just graduated from High School two months ago and it's my first day in a University tom. Whoa. Hectic. In any case, really sorry for the delay and I'm hoping for more free time during my University life. Haha.

Many thanks to those who reviewed! :D

**Disclaimer::** **Well I don't own Negima. :/**

* * *

Chapter 9- Come and Go

* * *

Setsuna looked at the plates being placed down on the table which the five of them were seated around. The half demon momentarily caught the eye of the waitress, who smiled at her. Setsuna smiled slightly back at her so not to seem rude. After all, she was trained in almost every aspect by Motoko , this included mannerisms. When the waitress broke eye contact, she did as well and placed her gaze back at the table in front of her. Evangeline cleared her throat while watching the waitress leave the private room to break the silence enveloping the small area, also partly to get the conversation started. Setsuna understood the signal and smiled at Asuna and Negi who were seated across her and Konoka, just to start off with a good impression, if it wasn't too late for that.

"To start off..." She momentarily glanced at Konoka and inhaled a great amount of air. "...My full name is Setsuna Sakurazaki. I'm sure you probably know or have noticed...I'm not a full human. To make it clear, I'm half Uzoku, half human and I have no intention of hurting you or anyone now or in the future." She finished all in one breath. She paused a while to breath and also partly to look at Negi and Asuna's reactions. They seemed a bit confused, a half demon? They've never heard of one in their lives. Before they were told, they were ninety-five percent sure that Setsuna was a full demon being concealed by a REALLY good spell. Most probably by a spell cast by Evangeline since the black haired girl's aura confused them at first. Konoka decided it was time to bring in her part of the story in order to save Setsuna from the questions which were sure to come. "My turn!" The princess announced with some enthusiasm. "My full name is Konoka Konoe. Does it ring a bell in any way?" She smiled calmly at the young mage in front of her.

"K-konoe? Konoe...the royal family of Mahora?" Negi asked while he leaned slightly forward with a look of scepticism on his face. His cousin too, seemed to be at awe that Konoka was part of the well known Konoe family. "Then...that would make you the princess of Mahora then wouldn't it? Konoemon is the current leader at the moment isn't he?"

"That's right, Konoemon, otherwise known as my grandfather, is the current leader. The reason why I am out of my homeland is because I am actually on my way to the capital of Luron to visit Prince Fate."

The only boy in their group furrowed his eyebrows. "Why aren't you being escorted by a caravan? You're of high royal status, you're supposed to have guards and royal help with you at all times." As expected, the barrage of questions came. Evangeline simply sat there and started to pick up random pieces of the food stuffs displayed in front of them and ate in silence. After all, the young ones were to do all the explaining today. She needed a break.

"Well, you see, our caravan was ambushed by Uzoku clan demons since we were intruding in their territory. It was after that event that I happened to meet Setsuna."

"And so I am now escorting her to the capital of Luron." Her guardian added.

The two red heads glanced at each other and decided that they needed to explain a little bit about themselves as well. It seemed rather unfair that they knew so much about the two girls in front of them but they, in turn, were a total mystery. Asuna grinned sheepishly at them. "Ah well, me and Negi aren't simply a Virga Mage and Knight. Actually...Negi here is the son of a council member of Virga. Er, I am as well, a daughter of a council member, which makes us both...royalty... somewhat. " She tried to explain it the best she could, it was definitely confusing for her when she first heard the explanation years ago.

Her younger cousin picked up her explanation from where she trailed off. "Which is because Virga is now ruled by a council with council members who are direct descendants from the former Royal family, this makes us of royal blood as well. Instead of choosing one ruler our forefathers decided to rule as a council which continued to our parent's generation. "

Evangeline grumbled in her seat. "Feh, I've become a royal babysitter is what it is." Setsuna glanced at the blonde girl, as if reprimanding her. She, in turn, raised her eyebrow at the half-demon and simply sipped her tea. She was older therefore she could do and say what she wanted.

"In any case, let's just say...we left Virga without the permission of the council. So they most probably alerted the other leaders about our unexpected departure."

"Heh, after all...we are the next in line for our parents. In short, we are being looked out for...well, not just us. They're probably after the Cassiopeia too. We sort of...took it without their permission to get it fixed. We heard it could do some pretty incredible stuff if it was working correctly. It was a crime of curiosity."

The younger red head shrugged. "That and it's the Virga Council's mark of authority so it's pretty important to our council. In any case, going back to our avoidance of Chigusa...we'd rather have them wait for our return than be dragged in like children who ran away." That would be very embarrassing for the both of them. They were old enough to fend for themselves after all. Responsible enough too, they supposed. Just what would the children of the other council members think?

Konoka let out a small 'aaah'. "No wonder you were both a little bit shaken when we saw that Amagasaki woman."

"I always found her a bit...different and not to mention scary." Asuna grinned. She had met Fate's advisor a few times before due to some meetings between the countries. They definitely did not get along very well, it had ended with a lot of annoyed looks. Konoka merely giggled, as she found the woman a bit weird as well and didn't quite get along with her. When the giggling died down, Setsuna decided to speak up. "So I suppose everything is cleared up between all of us now? I don't expect to be trusted fully but I hope we can get along better now."

Negi laughed a bit to himself. "I guess so. It's harder to get along when we don't know in what situation the other is in." Setsuna laughed a bit as well. "Yeah, it is."

"Now that THAT's settled, you little kids should eat up. I suggest we wake up very early tomorrow and use the portal while the town is still asleep." Evangeline had already cleared two of the plates placed on the table. "I think you should order some more food as well."

"You're paying for those two extra plates you emptied by yourself Evangeline." Asuna pointed at the empty plates in front of them and grinned amusingly at their blonde master.

-------------++++------------

Setsuna was halfway with putting on her blue and white hakama when the sky unexpectedly rumbled and the girl grimaced as she looked up at the sky, full of ominous clouds. Of all the days for the rain to come it had to come on this particular day, the day when they were to proceed to the capital of Luron. The universe just didn't seem to like her very much, she concluded. She finished slipping on her _hakama _and tied her sword to her side. Double checking if her knot would not be undone when her sword was pulled on. Konoka had woken up a little later than her but was quite fast in dressing up and went down to meet up with Evangeline who was sure to be waiting for them at the entrance of the inn.

The black haired girl on the other hand, had woken up in the very early hours of the morning but a little too early than what her former master had ordered to the group. The half demon had awoken with another painful headache with her eyesight being different once again. She had found that she could not go back to sleep, due to her fear of her demon side taking over in her sleep plus the fact that the end of her trip with the Mahora princess was about to end. More on the latter, she guiltily admitted to herself since her demon blood was more of a valid reason of not being able to get back to sleep. Instead she had planted herself beside the opened window of her and Konoka's rented room and stared at the still dark sky with the moon still shining in its designated place.

A flurry of red greeted the half demon's eyes when she swung the door open, her mind drifting somewhere else. "Hey! Watch whe--...Setsuna?"

The Virga knight was greeted with a more or less expressionless face from her comrade. "Oh. Asuna. Good Morning." Asuna raised an eyebrow and put her rested her hand on her hip. "You don't sound like it is."

"Then perhaps it isn't. It looks like we'll be having a dark morning." She shrugged and started to make her way to the stairway leading down to the entrance of the inn they stayed the night in.

Asuna followed her, glancing at a window to look at the dark skies. "Ah, true. Although, really, you sound like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep but you definitely don't look like it."

"Don't worry, I've gotten enough sleep."

"If you say so," The red head raised her eyebrow and shrugged, following Setsuna down the steps. "By the way, Negi and I have decided to accompany Konoka to the Luron palace. Just in case the guards won't let her in. At least we have our seals which we can show to them. We'll be let in for sure. "

The soon to be free guardian stopped and looked at Asuna, baffled with the turn of events. "Are you sure? I thought you were both keeping away from any country officials."

Asuna smiled and prodded her to continue walking down the steps. "That's true but, we've decided that it wouldn't matter if they reported us to the Virga royal council. We're planning to travel back to Virga anyway, we decided we should stop acting like spoiled kids and just go home."

"I see. In that case, thank you. I won't be able to accompany her to the palace so I'm glad that you and Negi will be with her." She replied as she walked down the staircase.

"Well...you're welcome. It's really a shame that you and Evangeline won't be coming along to drop her off at the palace." They had talked it over a bit last night and decided that it would not be safe for Setsuna or Evangeline to go near the palace. The former because if they were to look her up in any of the four main countries databases she would not be found. This meant that they would take precautionary measures and try to find out who Setsuna was in any way, possibly leading to her heritage, which her father instructed for her not to get identified; the latter because if they were to look for her in any countries' databases she would be listed as deceased for five decades. The group had also ruled out Negi and Asuna's appearance at the Luron palace since they were trying to avoid going back to Virga.

"Originally, the plan I had decided to do was to get into the palace secretly and get Konoka safely to one of the main government officials... but I suppose it will be easier for her if you and Negi will be the ones to bring her there." She gave a small appreciative smile to the Virga knight. "The Luron government will feel more secure about her identity if you will be both there."

"Eh." Asuna smiled and shrugged, remembering all the marriage resumes she and Negi had to take care of sending and receiving. "Maybe but only by a little, I'm sure they have her photograph. They usually send them over for Marriage resumes."

Setsuna never replied for during the next few seconds where her reply would've been was replaced with her noisily tumbling down the remaining steps of the staircase. A small shriek and another sound of glass or something similar accompanied the sound of Setsuna's falling. Asuna immediately jumped eight steps down and grabbed the half demon's shoulders, catching her before she could fall down and finish the whole staircase. "OYE! Setsuna! What is _wrong_ with you?!" She peered at the girl's face from behind after pulling her up and realized that she was no longer conscious. "Setsuna?" Asuna shifted uncomfortably as she saw the rest of the inn's guests looking over at them and letting out gasps and whispers. She felt something wet dripping on her hands and immediately grunted. The Mahora princess' temporary guardian had hit her head during the fall and was bleeding. _'Great, just really...awesome.' _ She almost hadn't noticed the scattered pieces of a now broken vase and a surprised inn employee standing on one of the steps. At least now she knew why her travelling companion had a small gash on her forehead.

"Don't worry! She just had a dizzy spell! I'll take her to a doctor! Please, continue on to what you were doing!" She announced to the nosy inn guest's and sat Setsuna up on a step, went down a few steps , turned her back to face Setsuna and grabbed her limp legs, carrying her on her back. _'Evangeline's gonna cut off one of my fingers. I just know it!'_

She let out a huff and continued down the staircase, passing the confused and surprised inn keeper, who she simply smiled and bowed a bit at.

'THUNK!'

She cringed at the sound. She had hit Setsuna's head on the low entrance of the inn. _'Damnit!'_

As Asuna made her way out with Setsuna in tow the blonde vampire waiting patiently with Konoka and Negi outside the inn immediately frowned at what she saw. She glanced at the black haired girl who lay unconscious on Asuna's back and proceeded to stare at the red head with narrow gleaming eyes. "Alright, what the _hell_ happened?" Evangeline practically growled at her. Konoka was wide eyed with apparent shock and worry while Negi looked at his cousin with a questioning yet slightly alarmed gaze.

Asuna shifted her hold on Setsuna as Konoka looked a closely on half demon's wound. '_Man Setsuna, you sure got me into a bad situation.'_

* * *

"Oh. Tsuruko." Tsuruko was walking on the outer platform of the hidden home. Motoko flashed her a small smile from where she was standing. The formerly missing Saroustian ambassador was practicing her various _Shinmeiryuu_ sword techniques in the empty space right beside her home. "Good morning."

"Hm, good morning Mokoto." Tsuruko stared for a while at the sword her sister was holding as if thinking of something concerning it and shifted her gaze up to her younger sister's face. "Motoko, would you like to have a practice match with me?"

With that one sentence, Motoko felt like she was back to being thirteen. Still under official_ Shinmeiryuu _training and still practicing with her older sister. "I'm sorry? A practice match?" She placed her sword back into its sheath, slowly, cautiously.

Tsuruko smiled. "Yes, on account of when you left Saroustia you weren't fully finished with your _Shinmeiryuu_ training were you? Well, pretty close but you never did get to finish because you were suddenly called for and brought here."

Motoko sent a sceptical gaze towards her sister. "That's true but I still continued my training by myself when I arrived here."

"I guessed as much, which is why I want to see how much you've improved since you left." The Saroustian official shrugged. "I'm just that same old older sister you had back home twenty years ago except I developed somewhat of a competitiveness in me." The older of the two pulled out her sword and pointed it at her now smirking younger sister. "Also, a shinmeiryuu student isn't a shinmeiryuu swordswoman or swordsman unless he or she has beaten someone who has officially finished training."

Motoko glanced at the sword pointed straight at her and proceed to pull out her sword with a smile.

"Alright, that's fine. I understand."

* * *

Right after the small traveling group had gone out of the inn they had stayed at, the rain had started to pour which called for Negi and Evangeline's more advanced magic techniques. Since they had no umbrella's Evangeline and the young boy had put up a light barrier around the group so that they could walk under the rain without having to get soaked. When Asuna had shown up with a knocked out Setsuna, Evangeline showed irritation towards the Virga Knight, scolding her and what not. Konoka eventually spoke up to ask what happened to her guardian, breaking the argument Eva was having with the older red head. Negi's cousin sighed, still carrying the black haired girl on her back and explained what exactly happened inside the inn. Adding a, "That's all that happened, I swear." comment at the end of her explanation.

The young looking blonde bit her lip and let a small, 'tsk' escape her lips after hearing Asuna's story. After which she promptly announced that they would be going back to the shop they had passed by yesterday.

-------------++++------------

Konoka looked up at the familiar sign which appropriately read, 'The Professor's Shop'. Evangeline was once again in front of the door and knocked on it, waiting for Chao or Hakase to answer. The group huddled close together inside the barrier, feeding off each other's warmth.

The door creaked but the person on the other side only opened it by a bit. A sleepy looking Hakase with her two braids messed up and her crooked glasses peeked through the small opening. She immediately jumped and unlocked the door, adjusting the position of her round frames in the process. The young scientist opened the door fully, allowing Evangeline and the others in. She ran her hands over her white lab coat in an attempt to straighten out the creases. "Evangeline! What brings you back here?" She half smiled at the small girl, still sleepy but did not fail to notice the unconscious girl resting in Asuna's back.

"I'm sorry but, we need a place to stay for a while. A place where we won't draw attention." She saw Chao walk towards them from down the hallway. Her hair still down and not yet fixed into her two buns. "No problem. You just need to pay the price eh?" She smiled at the blonde. Hakase laughed lightly at her business partner's statement. "Sorry, we need to make money in any way we can. You're lucky we have two extra rooms upstairs." Chao grinned at them and Evangeline smirked back.

"I understand. So are you willing to let us stay here?"

"Of course! I won't even ask in what you guys got caught in." She flashed them another grin. "I'll have to put some sheets on the beds upstairs though. Probably clean it out a bit as well. Could you wait a while?"

Konoka spoke up. "I'd like to help if you don't mind." They made their way down the hallway, most likely to get those clean sheets. The red head Virga knight slowly dropped the unconscious half demon on a nearby couch. She slumped down into the wing chair beside it, sighing. Negi followed the two owners of the store and Konoka, thinking of helping as well. Asuna and Evangeline watched them pass by with a broom, some rags for cleaning and bed sheets in their arms. The four climbed the stairs and Evangeline momentarily glanced at Asuna. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be helping too?" Eva had her arms crossed over her chest looking down on the older of the two cousins.

"Well...what's your excuse?"

"If Setsuna wakes up in a hysterical demonic state then I would probably be the most capable of holding her down." She shrugged.

"Geh," Asuna pouted, sinking deeper into the comfortable chair. "I carried her on my back from the inn all the way here."

The blonde smirked but didn't look down at the girl she was talking to. "So much for your stamina and endurance."

The girl sitting on the couch gave a small sound of annoyance and got up, heading for the stairs. Evangeline smirked slyly and fell into the couch where the red head was formerly sitting in, pleased to be sitting in the huge chair. After a few moments she heard footsteps from the second floor and some small chit chat coming from above her. She looked at her former temporary student and bit her nail again. If her guess was right, Setsuna's sudden unconsciousness meant that she was going through some changes, most likely physical if anything. She huffed and gritted her teeth. Evangeline did not exactly know what would happen to Setsuna and she honestly did not expect the girl to suddenly become unconscious.

She expected something more...lively, violent even. An outrage perhaps...she leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes for a moment, absorbing the silence of the shop. She'd have to wait and see if the matured demon blood would come out violently or more passively. What currently worried her was that the black haired girl didn't have any signs of waking up soon. Being someone who had been trained, she would have been able to get up from unconsciousness pretty quickly. Plus adding the fact that she was a half demon meant that she was more alert to her surroundings compared to a normal human. Setsuna should have been up by now but alas, she was not. Thus causing worry to Evangeline.

The five teens came down from the second floor now with dirty rags and dusty sheets. Evangeline stood. "Are you done?"

Hakase wiped her glasses using the hem of her (not so) white blouse. "Yes yes. You may now bring Setsuna upstairs. Two rooms are at your disposal." Chao was wiping her hand with a clean rag. "We will await your payment at the end of your stay."

Asuna hauled the _Shinmeiryuu_ swordswoman onto her back once more and carried her upstairs. She chose the room closest to the stairway and carefully dropped her on the double bed with Konoka helping Setsuna to not completely fall without supervision. Evangeline leaned on the doorframe watching them and watching if Setsuna would even flinch. Nothing.

Negi came, bringing a bowl of warm water and a cloth, handing it over to Konoka who placed it on the side table. He then left to rest in the other room, his older cousin in tow. The mage in training dipped the side of the cloth into the water and brought it up to her guardian's face, wiping away the dried blood. She abruptly stopped and had a look of confusion on her face. The Mahora princess rubbed at every part of Setsuna's forehead to find no traces of a wound at all. She was sure there was a gash when Asuna had brought her out of the inn. The small girl who was still leaning on the doorframe caught Konoka's odd abruption and immediately took notice. "What's wrong?"

The princess looked up at her. "She--Her wound, it's... no longer there."

Evangeline walked over to the side of the bed to look into the matter. Setsuna's face was now clean of all blood and yet there was no wound to be seen. Evangeline let out a small 'hum' and smiled slyly at Konoka. "It seems that this may be an effect of her maturing demon blood. You could say she might be going through a small 'hibernation' stage and while she's unconscious her blood is slowly making changes to her."

Konoka looked down at Setsuna's sleeping face.

"Well, I'm just making a good guess. After all, I don't know any other half demons ...I'm not entirely sure just what's going on. It's all just speculation. We'll have to wait and see. " Konoka nodded and Evangeline left the room.

The next day, Setsuna did not wake up...and she remained that way the day after as well.

* * *

Ah, kinda short right? In any case, I have started on the next chapter and I am hoping to get it done as soon as possible.

Oh please please, won't you kindly press that review button down there? Hahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:  
Hi guys. *waves* It's been...a few years. :)) When I last left you all hanging, I had just entered Uni. I shit you not, I lost a lot of time when that happened. I went through a lot of things. Gained some new friends, lost some. Experienced a lot of new things.

I never really left . I continued to read, just never write.

Back then I had this story all sorted out, from start to end. I even had a part two in mind. Now, I don't really remember the universe I created or how I was supposed to get to the end. However, I hate to leave things unfinished. I had this (what I would call half a chapter) lying around in my external hard drive for those past two years. I re-read it, and realized why I stopped writing this. I lost my passion, and apparently with it, my ability to write. I edited it some so it would be releasable.

Give me some time to get re-acquainted with the AU I created, as well as with the details of Negima (I still read the manga until now, but it's gotten very complicated). Again, no promises, but I'll TRY to update this when I have the time. My writing style has changed a bit as well, probably due to my maturity, so please bear with the chapters that may follow. They might not be written the same way as the first ten.

Once more, I am terribly sorry for abruptly vanishing, but life tends to do that to a person. So, I'll leave you to it my dear readers.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Negima. :)

* * *

Chapter 10- Drowning in Uncertainty

* * *

Evangeline gathered the two cousins and Konoka in the second room where Asuna and Negi where placed upon their arrival at Hakase and Chao's home. They were delayed by two days and Evangeline wanted things to get moving, even if Setsuna was still unconscious and unresponsive. The least she could do was to finish off what they had come to Luron to accomplish. She sat on the ledge of the windowsill , her short legs swinging slightly back and forth, and asked for everyone's attention.

"It seems that we can now conclude that Setsuna has entered a hibernation stage seeing as she has still not woken up. " She paused, only to hear silence. "Plus the fact that her nails are rapidly growing into claws." She continued and smirked slightly, amused at her own misplaced humour. "In any case, this may last longer than a week. Three days has come and gone, there's no guarantee that she'll wake up tomorrow. I am going to suggest this for it may be the wisest for now." She turned her gaze towards the Mahora princess, eyes unblinking, trying to read the expression in Konoka's eyes. Unreadable. Darn royals and their poker faces.

"I think it would be better if you were to go to the Luron palace tomorrow accompanied by Negi and Asuna, seeing as you have already been delayed by three days. It's no longer practical, princess." She hopped off the windowsill and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quite honestly, I have to say that the only reason I'm here is because I wanted to make sure that Setsuna would not hurt anyone should her demon blood arise. Besides, your goal was to reach the Luron palace. We don't know when and _if_ this damn kid will even _regain_ her consciousness." The vampire let out a small 'tsk'. "If she does wake up I don't know if she will turn out to be hostile or the calm Setsuna beforehand. Less people around, less people to worry about, if you understand what I'm saying. You're too close to your goal and you only need Asuna and Negi for you to get into the palace. "

"We're talking about priorities now, eh?" Asuna smirked and sat on one of the beds, cringing when the bed let out a small creak, unnatural to the silence which was encompassing them.

Evangeline calmly kept her stare at Konoka. "Since the last thing which has to be done is to bring you over to the Luron palace, I was thinking it might be best that you head over there as soon as possible."

The only male companion they had shrugged. "In a way...I think master Evangeline has a point. You can't wait for Setsuna to wake up, especially since we don't know what exactly is happening to her. " Negi, who had sat on one of the beds like his cousin, adjusted his glasses while saying this.

The girl who had her back leaning on the wall bit her lip and turned her gaze towards her feet, her hands clasped behind her. "Would it surprise you if I said that at this moment, I don't really care about my duties as the Mahora heiress?"

Evangeline cocked her eyebrow at the comment. The two cousins ended up looking at each other with similar expressions to the vampire. Even if their current group leader were to suggest something concerning the half-demon and the princess being separated, Konoka would either object or not go through with the plan. Especially with the current situation being as it is with Setsuna unconscious and unresponsive. The small vampire brought her hand up to her head to massage her temples and let out a small 'tsk'. "Are you sure you don't want to leave for the Luron palace?"

"Could it wait? For at least another three days? If she doesn't regain consciousness by the end of the third day I will leave for the palace. "

Evangeline looked at the girl with a stern expression. "That's a deal." Konoka nodded albeit hesitantly. "It's...a deal."

The blonde sighed, knowing that the teen would most likely not regain her consciousness in three days but went along with the brunette's decision. "In that case, we might as well use the three days productively. Negi and I will teach you some more spells and how to control the amount of magic you release per spell." She glanced at the red headed boy, he nodded in understanding. "Not too hard to teach I suppose."

Konoka smiled. "Alright. I'm looking forward to those lessons then."

* * *

Ku Fei, who had just walked out from the bathroom, bathed and fully clothed watched the exciting scene unfolding in front of her. She had walked to the outside platform of the hidden home in the Uzoku forest to find Tsuruko and Motoko in a heated duel, swords clashing creating loud metallic rings which echoed in the quiet forest. Out of curiosity and boredom she sat on the outside platform, towel in hand. The blonde demon slayer watched while drying off her hair using the towel. Both _Shinmeiryuu_ fighters were unbelievably fast and none were usingtheir techniques as of yet.

Motoko side stepped as her sister tried a stab at her and she immediately jumped as Tsuruko **f**ollowed through with a slide slash. The younger of the two tried a kick at the older but to no avail. The council member grabbed her ankle at an amazing speed and pulled her down. Motoko crouched when she hit the ground and leaped backwards as Tsuruko was about to thrust her sword down into her. This was followed by Tsuruko running towards her and slashing at her midsection multiple times. The ambassador avoided each slash just in the nick of time, which caused her to take a number of steps backwards. She ran towards her older sister with her sword at her side, building up momentum for a diagonal upward slash. The sound of swords clashing echoed through the forest as Tsuruko blocked Motoko's powerful assault. She smiled as her younger sister pushed her backward with her sword. It was about time they turned it up a notch.

In a sudden movement Tsuruko slid her sword down, freeing herself from her little sister's 'push and shove' tactic, bent low and aimed for Motoko's mid section once again. The younger of the two, however, blocked the slash once again and was suddenly faced with a flurry of attacks a little bit faster than her own. She winced at every hit she blocked. They were very powerful and heavy causing her fingers to slip out of the proper sword holding position at every other hit. This caused her a disadvantage and she frowned upon knowing this. If she didn't act soon enough, her sword would be forced out of her grasps. Motoko jumped over one of the attacks and swung her sword down, aiming for her sister.

The tanned girl watching observed with amusement. They were both quick and nimble, that she felt if she had blinked she would have missed two or three moves made by any of the two.

* * *

"Here." Konoka's current master grabbed her hand and placed in it a small silver cylindrical whistle with a long strap attached to the other end. She inspected it and found that it had a gauge on one of the sides which looked empty. "Since I don't think you can measure your own magical limit I will give you this small device. Blow into the whistle. "

Her temporary student gave her a questioning look. Evangeline rolled her eyes at the response she received and crossed her arms. "Just do it." Konoka looked at the whistle one more time and hesitantly blew air into it. No sound was made.

"As you can see, right now the gauge is full and coloured green." Evangeline pointed at the slightly glowing green colour which now took the place of the empty gauge on the side of the whistle. Konoka ran her thumb over it, softly, as if caressing it, amused. "This means your magical abilities are at full capacity. By blowing air from your lungs, the whistle was able to measure your magical limit. Try using a barrier spell now."

The Mahora princess put the strap of the whistle over her head so that it hung around her neck. She then recited a barrier spell previously taught to her by Evangeline. The invisible lining immediately covered the area where she and Evangeline were standing. The small blonde had her arms crossed over her chest as usual. "Alright, now take a look at your gauge."

She ran her thumb over the gauge once again. "The gauge level went down..." She looked closer at the green line. "but...not by a lot."

"Of course. It was a simple barrier spell." Evangeline waved her hand, signifying the worthlessness of the spell in terms of draining power. "In any case, I want you to be able to control how far down that gauge goes when you recite a spell. " She pointed at the whistle hanging from the Mahora princess' neck. "So, if using a normal lightning spell would deplete your gauge level by say...one fourth, I want you to be able to create the same spell by using...one tenth of your gauge level. Since you were freely using your magic energy before, you couldn't control or pay attention to how much you used. Now, I want you to take notice of how much magic you release. This will be useful especially if, ever, you will be involved in a battle. "

Konoka nodded, smiling at the shorter girl. "Thank you, Evangeline."

The blonde looked taken aback. She furrowed her eyebrows, and pouted, crossing her arms, like she always did. Her habit. "You shouldn't be thanking me. If at all, you should be thanking Setsuna. Without her connections to me you wouldn't be learning this at all." She huffed, starting to realize she missed the half demon's presence.

"I will definitely thank her however, you had a choice, whether or not to teach me and look where we are! You're teaching me new things, helping me widen my capabilities...these are really things I have to thank you for!" She cast her gaze downwards. " I know that even if I requested to wait for three days to pass, the possibilities of Setsuna regaining consciousness by that time is close to zero. I only have...a limited time with all of you. So, before we finish this lesson, I want to thank you master Evangeline, for teaching me magic and for guiding us all the way to Luron."

The blonde pouted, showing a mildly irritated expression. "Do not create attachments to people you've hardly even spent time with."

Konoka smiled. "You don't understand. I never really had anyone I could be attached to except my family members. So, you see, you are my very first friends." The princess chuckled.

Evangeline sighed and ran a hand through her hair, the frown disappearing from her face. "Fine. Understandable seeing as you're of a royal family. However, I still say it's easier to not be involved with people. In any case, try doing simple spells again and controlling how much magic you use, I want you to learn it properly." She looked sternly at Konoka as she spoke.

The princess continued to smile at the vampire and resumed her training.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, it was all that my past self had left. It's more of a filler chapter, really. I'll try to fix the story line in the meantime. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi. :)) Yes, I know, quite a quick update as I got back into the story without much problems.

If there are any errors, grammatically so on so forth, please forgive me. Most of the last part was unedited, or had minor edits only.

Thanks AlbinoWings (I've got to agree, through reading and browsing fanfictions these past 2 or so years, I've realized there IS something different about the older stories.) and Kristie Anne for reviewing, even for a filler chapter.

It was really funny for me to check the stats and see that this had around 500 or so hits in 2-3 days. So I'm going to assume that there are still at least a handful of people reading this. :))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima and will never own it. Sadly. :))

* * *

Chapter 11 - What to do; or rather how to do it.

* * *

_Setsuna stared at the dark sky, her small body curled up in a ball, back leaning against the thick, rough tree trunk. The half demon was sitting on one of the high, thicker branches of one of the pine wood trees just outside the Uzoku village. She hugged her legs close to her, the feeling of frustration welling inside her for the nth time that day. It was starting to get colder but she ignored it. She let out a small sob and tears started to fall, her sobs slowly getting louder and louder. It didn't take long before she heard the flapping of wings and later a small crunch, signaling that someone had landed on a nearby branch. The girl immediately brought her hands to her eyes and brushed her tears away; she decided to look up at whoever had decided to disturb her._

_It was Setou, her father. The tears refused to stop, but she held them back, not wanting to show her father that she was crying. She sniffed a few times, in an attempt to stop her runny nose. He sat down and mimicked Setsuna's position, sitting then leaning his back on the trunk, crossing his legs and his arms. After a few minutes passed, he spoke, "Why are you all the way up here?"_

_Setsuna buried her head into her knees, hiding behind her long hair, saying nothing. Setou sighed. "Have you been getting into trouble?" His voice was unreadable, the little girl couldn't tell if he cared or was just being cautious with her. She shook her head in reply. "What's wrong then? Motoko's been worried." The girl raised her head upon hearing her Shinmeiryuu mentor's name. She was after all, the only one that Setsuna was quite attached to in the Uzoku territory. Finally, she decided to answer her father. "I have white wings." She let out another sniff and buried her head into her crossed arms. _

_Setou smirked at the answer of his child. "You're crying because you have white wings?" His daughter's eyes widened, shocked that her father could afford to smirk at her new found problem. _

_She and a few Uzoku children were playing, most of them flying around, encouraging her to fly up with them. Telling her how it felt great to be up in the air. Eventually, she had found a way to release her demon energy and her wings appeared. Needless to say, the rest of the children were shocked and having found that she was different, were amused by her white wings, fueled by their childish curiosity. The following days were different though; the Uzoku parents having found out about the albino child, eventually steered their own children away from her. Thus leaving Setsuna quite friendless and quite lonely. Not to mention she got a few odd looks and stares from the rest of the Uzoku clan. _

"_No one talks to me anymore, and they look at me funny. They say I'm different." The girl continued, the adults spoke to each other in hushed voices when she would pass by, but she could always hear them anyway. Setou kept silent and stood on the branch, no longer finding the need to sit around. "Can you bring your wings out?" He said to his only daughter. She only looked at him, wide eyed. "Well?" He urged._

"_Yes…I flew up here." Her eyes were cast down, as if embarrassed that she had used them. It wasn't a very comfortable flight, almost hitting branches on the way up. She was clumsy and didn't really know how to move her wings properly. She had to grab on to branches most of the time after flapping her wings once or twice in order to pull herself up. _

"_Summon them again." Setsuna jerked her head upward and looked at her father like he was the craziest creature alive. He smiled and continued. "Since you've learned how to bring them out, I thought I might teach you how to use them." The Uzoku leader knew that she wouldn't be able to bring her wings out freely after a few more years. She might as well stretch them out now, while she still had the freedom to. Setsuna's eyes widened and joy replaced sadness at her father's words. The half demon child stood up and inhaled. She concentrated on the past feeling when she had first released her wings, the feeling of being light and being free. Collecting energy into her lungs, she bent forward a bit, and held her breath, building up the tension. Setsuna then released her breath, and when she exhaled, her wings spread out._

Setsuna felt the power surge through her body; the long lost feeling of her releasing the wings which she had secretly adored, but had learned to hate. She let herself bath in the feeling of her own aura. It wasn't like all the other times, wherein a sharp pain would pass through her. This was different, this was calming, and she liked the feeling. _Loved it. _

Evangeline stormed into the room, her red eyes sharp and alert. The vampire had felt the strong demonic energy from the kitchen in the first floor and immediately rushed upstairs, Asuna trailing behind her, abandoning lunch upon seeing the evident haste in Evangeline's movements. Much to the Mahora Knight's surprise, upon entering the room, there she saw Setsuna, sitting up with her back arched, pure white wings adorning it. Her eyes however were still shut. The girl's body was emitting a soft haze, with her wings stretched out, the tips curving inward, cramming itself into the room. Asuna couldn't bring herself into a fighting stance because of the sight. Not to mention she left her sword in the other room. The redhead groaned. What horrible timing.

The vampire on the other hand was more concerned about the freely flowing energy from the girl who had been in hibernation in the past few days, rather than how she was going to have to control the half demon. Setsuna flapped her wings and both Evangeline and Asuna had to hold on to the doorframe in fear of being blown away; both of them bringing their arms up to shield their eyes. "Setsuna!" Evangeline managed to shout out. The room was obviously in a disheveled state because of the half demon's sudden release of energy, as well as the gust of wind she created. "Calm down will you!" Evangeline let go of the doorframe, as the wind had passed. Setsuna's eyelids still remained shut.

_Setou inspected Setsuna's white wings. They weren't even cream colored, or at least gray, they were pure white. He couldn't believe what horrible luck his only daughter had. On the other hand, Setsuna was smiling now, flapping her wings, testing them out before she actually took flight. "Basically, I'm just going to tell you to jump." Again, Setsuna looked at her father with an uncertain gaze. "You flew up here didn't you? Besides, the best way to learn how to fly is to experience it." _

_Setsuna looked down, it was definitely a long, long way down. She gulped. "Don't worry, I'm here." Somehow, that didn't reassure her. Setou didn't move an inch, he continued to stand on the branch close to her. She inched closer to the tip of her branch; finding it a little harder to balance with her wings outstretched. _

"_Spreading your wings is the most basic thing. And then of course flapping them so you can gain height and speed." Setou lectured. His daughter nodded, her heartbeat racing at the idea of possibly soaring into the air without any problems. _

_Before Setsuna had realized it, she took one last step willingly and fell. She wanted to fly, wanted for her wings to take her up, save her from the darkness she knew lay below. But to no avail, she couldn't seem to tap into her own physical controls just when she needed them. She shut her eyes, anticipating her death. Oh dear, she was going to die at 9. At least, she thought, there was a possibility that she would finally meet her mother. _

"_FLY, SETSUNA! You're capable of it!" She heard Setou scream from the branches above. There was a sort of urgency in it. Perhaps she was close to the ground. "It's wired into your brain, it's instinct!"_

The young girl heard the last word reverberate in the air. Instinct. Was she supposed to leave it all to instinct? She thought not. But somehow, she didn't want to die this way. Not to mention that Motoko would probably scold her for dying.

_The half demon then found it in herself to calm down and concentrate on her muscle movement, and after a few moments, she managed to spread her wings. In a second she felt the wind catch in her open wings and lift her up. _

The feeling was exhilarating. Her heartbeat quickened and blood pumped into her veins. The half demon beat her wings and made her way upwards, smiling widely at her accomplishment. The wind grazing her face felt so natural, so liberating.

Evangeline placed a barrier, protecting her and Asuna from the falling debris of Hakase and Chao's room. Just as the vampire had felt it safe enough to approach the half demon, Setsuna had started to flap her wings and shot straight up through the ceiling. "You can't be serious. Tell me that didn't just happen."

"Evangeline…that just put a hole in our pockets. " Asuna was cringing inside, although it didn't matter as much as it did before, she did want to be able to take her time going back to Virga, which required money…which they were very scarce on. Other than that, she'd probably have to be the one to repair the broken roof later on as well. Obviously Evangeline wasn't going to do menial labor.

"You think I can't see that?" She stared through the hole above them, and the gradually rising young girl, her figure growing smaller by the second, traveling in a slanted upward motion. "Damn that bird brain!"

The Virga knight ran into the other room and grabbed her sword (just in case she'd end up in a fight with the half demon), almost jumping off the stairs onto first floor. "I'll follow her!" She told Evangeline who was still in the almost half destroyed room. The vampire knew that Asuna could do nothing about the girl, seeing as Asuna was on the ground and Setsuna was clearly in the sky. But before she could say anything, the girl had already rushed out the door fueled by her adrenaline. The blond girl sighed, it looked like she had to take things into her own hands. Nothing new. She took off to the sky, following the half demon.

Setsuna was soaring. Higher, higher, she told herself. She could feel the cool air brush her cheeks, the slight warmth of the sunlight as she made her way up. And then the air turned thin.

"_You have limits you know."_

_The little girl was gasping for oxygen. Setou held her in his arms, cradling her. "We all have our limits. Know how to use control, Setsuna. The first thing we learn is the control of our own bodies, and that is very important. " The girl in his arms had gone back to breathing normally. She had soared too high, and resulted to her reaching a level wherein the air was too thin, and she had started to lack oxygen to breath. Because she was still small, it affected her quickly and she started to drop from the sky, Setou flying to her rescue. "Know how your body moves, how it reacts to everything around you. Master it. You should know yourself better than anyone. Remember that." _

And then she remembered. You can only go so high without hurting yourself. In that instant she stopped the beating of her wings, her body shifted and started to drop headfirst.

Evangeline, her distance nearer to Setsuna because of her ability to fly, realized what was happening before the red head could. They were at the edge of the town now, and Evangeline darted towards where Setsuna was falling. Asuna, sword in hand, skidded to a halt when she saw what was happening. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." She started to run again, this time making good use of the roofs, in a desperate attempt to at least close the distance between her and the half demon by a bit. Asuna hopped from roof to roof, increasing her speed. She saw Evangeline further ahead of her and just prayed that the vampire made it to Setsuna before anything could happen.

Despite her silent plea that Setsuna would slow down her speed while falling, it just seemed that she was falling faster, a white vertical streak marking the path of the half demon's fall appearing. The vampire, refusing to use any high level magic near the town continued on her path towards the half demon. Evangeline made her way to the ground, and planted herself in the area where she was anticipating Setsuna would fall. Actually, she was starting to wonder if Setsuna's demon blood would actually allow the girl to die. It wasn't probably the time to be thinking of experiments on half demons, but she was very interested. In fact, would Setsuna even die upon hitting the ground? She'd probably live and recover fast enough in order to live. She looked up and waited for the half demon to complete her fall, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. She was getting closer by the second.

Setsuna's surroundings were all white, when she'd turn her head, she'd see nothing but a white unending space. She was falling, watching her memory of her and her father from long ago fly out of her reach. The half demon didn't reach out for it, her senses were telling her that something else was much more important than a memory right now. And all of a sudden her white surroundings started to break, like glass being smashed into uneven pieces. And she saw her surroundings, clearer than ever, and in an automatic movement of her body, her wings spread out and lifted her; she landed on the ground so gracefully that Evangeline doubted for a second that Setsuna was of demon heritage.

"Quite the exhibitionist aren't you?" Setsuna spun her head around towards the voice and stared directly at her former master. "Evangeline." The half demon stated. The vampire wasn't surprised at the now light gray pupils that adorned the half demon. They were a lot sharper too, clearer, more active and alert. But just as soon as Evangeline made contact with those eyes, they rolled back into Setsuna's head. The vampire caught her and let out an annoyed 'tsk'. Setsuna really had to stop fainting. Asuna arrived on the scene just a minute too late and found the blond girl laying Setsuna on the ground with caution. "She fainted right after landing." Evangeline explained upon hearing Asuna's footsteps.

The redhead massaged her temples and ran her hand over her face. "This probably means I'll be carrying her back to Hakase and Chao's place right?" Asuna slumped to the ground, sword clanging at the impact, her adrenaline gradually disappearing. She lay on the ground, resting for a while. Asuna really hoped that Negi would walk by them by pure chance, so that maybe he could carry Setsuna instead, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She let out a long sigh. "If she fainted after landing, does that means she was awake when she landed ?"

Evangeline nodded. "It looked like it, she saw me, and recognized me." She smirked.

The vampire was thankful that Setsuna hadn't given them much trouble. Except for the damages on the room they had rented out. She walked over to Asuna and lightly nudged her side with her shoes. "Let's get going." Asuna groaned.

* * *

Setsuna woke to the sound of a door creaking open. She immediately shifted her gaze out the window in order to check the time of day instead of looking at who had entered. It was dark outside, which had probably meant it was quite a while since she last saw Evangeline.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you didn't decide to sleep for two weeks straight this time. Definitely an improvement!" The Mahora knight grinned at her, placing a tray of food at her bedside table, ignoring Setsuna's new gray eyes and the new aura being emitted by her friend (_could she be called one?_)

"I slept for two weeks ?" She almost choked on her own words, finding that hard to believe. Two weeks was a long time. She took a deep breath, and sat up on the bed.

Asuna's eyes looked up as if trying to make sure her memory served her right. "…Yeah. I'm sure it was two weeks. Maybe a little over two weeks, but that's the rough estimate. " She didn't keep track of time often, even back in Virga. There was no reason to.

Setsuna nodded. She had to ask, she had to know. She gulped, she was parched, and famished. But the water and food could wait after this. "And Konoka?" She watched as Asuna stiffened, her eyes suddenly looked at anywhere but Setsuna, and at that moment, she knew. Konoka had been long gone.

* * *

Like it so far? Yes, no. It was horrible? :)) Tell me about it using that thing called a review. Thanks for reading~!


	12. Chapter 12

HAH. Sorry. I spent a while watching Pretty Little Liars and admiring SHAY MITCHELL. :)) I was distracted, obviously, by her beauty.

In any case, here is the next chapter! Please keep in mind that these events all pretty much happen in different times. Weeks or days apart even.

OH. AND. The Asuna/Ayaka fans must have had a field day upon reading chapter 350 (was it?). I know **I** was grinning like an idiot. :))

I'm thinking of changing the title of this story, I just don't know what yet.

Thanks for those who reviewed and added this to their alert or fave story last time! :)

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Negima. :))

* * *

Chapter 12 - We continue on; as we always do

* * *

Tsuruko tried another quick thrust at Motoko with her sword but her younger sister was obviously not going to relent anytime soon. Both siblings were well into the sparring match now, the fight starting to look like a wonderful dance of blades to Ku Fei. It only signaled to the girl that the two _Shinmeiryuu_ swordswomen were now using the techniques they had learned and mastered. The blond fighter started smiling as the duel continued, placing her arms behind her and leaning back; watching the fight casually, trying to follow the movements despite the increasing speed the two were battling at. Ku Fei watched, wide eyed, amazed at the way Tsuruko spun left and right fluidly, trying to catch her younger sister in the swing of her blade. Motoko on the other hand was dodging them better than at the start of the fight, also beginning to dance around Tsuruko's attacks. Ku Fei continued to hear blades clashing into each other, but never really saw the blades touch. She followed the fight closely and in a flash a sword had dug itself into the ground in front of her. The blonde looked up and found that Tsuruko had her sword pointed at Motoko's neck. The ambassador was smiling at her sister.

"As always…you win Tsuruko."

The older of them laughed lightly at the statement the defeated girl. "You know I was lying about the rules of the Shinmeiryuu right?"

The younger Aoyama shrugged. "For all I knew the rules changed while I was gone." She placed her forefinger on Tsurukos blade and pushed it aside gently, away from her neck. Tsuruko brought her sword down and sheathed it in one fluid motion.

Motoko started walking towards her sword and picked it up, pulling it from ground. "I should try that bluff with Setsuna. It was a rather enjoyable battle. I would't mind having a proper duel with my niece." She smiled at Ku Fei who was watching the both of them, Ku Fei smiled back.

The young demon slayer sat up and looked at Tsuruko with fire in her eyes. "That was a very intense fight. I'm hoping to experience one in the future."

Tsuruko sat on the platform of the Saroustian inspired home, right beside Ku Fei and sighed while looking out into the Uzoku forest. "You will probably experience many, you're still very young after all. " She placed her sword down beside her, the long blade leaning on the platform.

Motoko sat down beside her sister and brushed off her red hakama, as if trying to straighten it out somehow after the fight she had just gone through. The sounds of the forest engulfed the three, both Motoko and Tsuruko still trying to rest from their duel and Ku Fei just enjoying the damp forest air, which was very different and unique compared to air in Saroustia. Fresher. Lighter.

"Best we head off soon." Motoko stated after a few minutes, breaking the comfortable silence. Tsuruko immediately looked at her sister, hopeful anticipation swimming in her eyes. The younger Aoyama shut her eyes. "Maybe in a week." She heard Tsuruko let out a small annoyed grunt and smirked. "I know where Setsuna will most likely be, I just don't know when she'll get there." Motoko opened her eyes and smiled at Tsuruko triumphantly, knowing that her older sister wanted to find Setsuna immediately. It wasn't going to be that easy. Things never were with Setsuna.

* * *

The sound of hammering was echoing throughout the house, Negi working hard upstairs together with Chao and Hakase. All of them trying to repair the roof as soon as possible, as the cold seeping into the house through the gaping hole was driving everyone except the half demon and the vampire insane.

It had been the day after Setsuna had awoken from her demonic hibernation, and the first thing in the morning, Evangeline had scolded the girl for breaking the roof, almost casting a spell on her right then and there upon seeing her walk into the dining room for breakfast. Good thing for Setsuna (and everyone else perhaps) that the cousins were in the room, and had momentarily held the blonde back, even if the vampire wasn't being serious about her threat. One never knew what Evangeline could do, and another damaged room wasn't going to do any of them any good. Evangeline refused to speak to Setsuna for the time being and ignored her, commanding Asuna to keep an eye on Setsuna like a hawk, just in case a repeat of the day before happened.

"She hasn't been married off yet you know..." Asuna announced, breaking the silence within the dining room.

Setsuna paused, her spoon in the air, her mouth agape. Her eyes lifted to meet Asuna's , and nodded, affirming that she had heard what the other girl had said. The Virga knight who was sitting across Setsuna, placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her open palm. She stared at the half demon as if waiting for a reply. However, Setsuna remained quiet and had gone back to finishing her breakfast. The red head leaned back on her chair, intertwining her hands behind her head.

"You're even quieter than before Setsuna!" She huffed, disappointed, and balanced her chair on its two hind legs; rocking herself back and forth to amuse herself while waiting for her temporary charge to finish eating. After a few seconds Asuna suddenly grabbed the table, bringing all of the legs of the chair back to the ground with a loud screech and let out a relieved sigh. The half demon smiled at her traveling companion's reaction. Gauging from the quick movements, Asuna had lost her balance on the chair and almost fell over.

"I've just been thinking on what I'll do now that Konoka's been safely brought to the Luron palace." Setsuna leant back on her chair now, placing the spoon into the bowl, finished with her meal, though not fully satisfied. She ran her hand through her hair, preferring her hair let down since yesterday. "I've nowhere to go right now, unless I tag along with Evangeline for the time being. But I'll have to ask her that when she's in a better mood."

"So…you don't want to try and see Konoka even? Before you leave Luron?" The red head asked, genuinely interested in what the girl sitting across her would answer, or probably even do. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, awaiting a reply.

Setsuna raised her eyebrow, amused more than anything at Asuna's question. "You're awfully pushy about Konoka aren't you?"

The red head started to blush lightly. "Well, wasn't she…" Asuna averted her eyes from Setsuna's inquiring ones and slumped, as if trying to hide in some way. "…I don't know, important to you?" She finished with a squeak.

The half demon kept her gaze at Asuna, grinning at the obvious embarrassment her friend had endured at asking her about something personal. They hadn't known each other long, but Setsuna supposed what they had gone through had already formed a bond between them, enough for them to have a comfortable conversation just like this one.

"Damn it Setsuna." She ran her hand over her face and leaned back into her chair. "You're quiet alright, but you've definitely gained some…attitude." The shorter girl shrugged nonchalantly with a small smile. "I just asked you a question."

The Virga knight leaned over the table once more, eyebrows knitted together. "Right, and I asked you one first. So, aren't you going to?" Setsuna, who was still leaning on the backrest of her chair, continued to smirk. "Stop that, it's disturbing me."

Setsuna crossed her arms across her chest, the playfulness in the half demon's face was now gone and had been replaced by her usual poker face. "The deal between us was that I take her safely to the Luron palace. And she's there. That's as far as we go." The hammering continued upstairs, coupled by some petty arguments between Evangeline and Negi.

"…she was waiting for you to wake up Setsuna. Somehow I think you owe it to her to at least let her know you're fine." The _Shinmeiyruu_ swordswoman kept silent. "She obviously cares for you, you know that?" Setsuna nodded, feeling the sincerity in Asuna's voice. It was a plead for her to realize it, more than a question.

* * *

Oh right. There. Chigusa was her name. Konoka had realized, right after being re-introduced to the woman who had failed to bring her straight to the Luron palace. The woman for one had looked infuriated with her, but she couldn't understand why. She was after all, the one who had been captured by the Uzoku tribe at the end of the day. The Mahora princess waved the thought off, seeing as she wouldn't have probably met Setsuna, Evangeline, Asuna and Negi without that event.

She placed her attention back at the prince who she was currently engaged to; Fate. He looked nice enough, definitely not a bad looking boy either. Sharp eyes, good built. He continued to talk to her, explaining and apologizing for the events she had to endure due to the insubordination of Chigusa. She had been given a chair to sit on, right in front of Fate's throne. Needless to say, it felt all very awkward, for both her and the prince; or so she liked to assume.

The silver haired boy had his left arm resting lazily on the arm rest of the throne. "I have talked it over with the council and I find it unfit for me to be wed." He stated without much emotion attached. "They will be handling my duties as a prince, as a council, together." Fate had talked it over with his council, clarifying how things would go. As it turned out, prince would only gain the title of King once he were to be wed, which the council of Luron wanted. The young prince however, upon thinking things over had decided to postpone the wedding with the approval of the council members; wanting to, at least, reach the proper age for marriage. It wasn't a long wait until Fate would get the power over his throne back and if anything would go wrong within the balance of power within the council, Chigusa was sure to alert him.

This statement immediately caught the Mahora princess' undivided attention. "I thought the reason why I was brought here was because we were to be wed?" She looked at him with questioning eyes, eyebrows furrowing.

"For now, yes. But you will still be my bride once I reach the age of eighteen. You can live here and perhaps even get used to things." He smiled at her, but she saw through its fake sincerity. He didn't know what he was doing in terms of giving endearment, clearly. It reminded her a little of Setsuna, who had shown emotion, but whom, at times didn't quite know how to show them fully.

She was on her third day in the palace of Luron, and it was quite a shock to hear that she was not, as she had expected, going to be wed to Fate. Her duty now had become questionable in her eyes. "So, I am…expected to wait, until you turn the proper age?" She asked, more than just a little irritated. Fate looked at her, probably thinking about the manner she had asked the question, and how he was to respond to it. Chigusa who was standing beside him shifted her eyes and pushed her glasses up, deciding to keep silent, and out of the conversation. She had enough of royalties and their anger management issues.

"Well, yes, I would suppose so." He simply stated and shrugged, flicking his hand open in the process. There was silence and the prince decided to speak again. "I will not bed you until we are properly wed, if that is your concern."

At that statement, Konoka promptly stood up and walked out of the hall. Fate looked confused and slumped into his throne. "Chigusa!" He called, despite the girl being right beside him. The demon summoner warily met his gaze. "Yes… your highness?"

"Did I say something distasteful?"

Chigusa crossed her arms at his question, and shifted her weight to her left leg. "Seeing she reacted that way, yes, one would think so."

"Do _you _think so?" Chigusa grimaced at his reworded question.

"…a bit." She answered slowly and softly; like stepping over a floorboard, knowing it could creak any moment.

"Yes or no, Chigusa."

"Then… yes." At this answer, Fate balled his hand into a fist and pounded it on his armrest. The sound echoed throughout the hall. His subordinate cringed at the sound. He huffed, frustrated.

Konoka of course had bared no anger towards the prince' statement, she was more frustrated at herself. She could have waited back then, and not make that deal with Evangeline. She could have waited for Setsuna to regain consciousness and it wouldn't have made a difference, now it was all just time wasted in a palace. Again. When she could have been out there, with everyone, learning and experiencing things she would never experience as a royal member stuck in a royal palace. She had however, her two fans with her, and with them came the lessons which Evangeline had taught her. The coldness of the steel whistle dangling on her chest constantly reminded her of this.

* * *

By the middle of the day, Evangeline had approached Setsuna, who was practicing her forms in the small backyard Chao and Hakase owned behind their shop. Evangeline's eyes were still shooting daggers at the black haired girl. She carried a small sealed folded paper in her hand ; crossing her arms over her chest upon reaching Setsuna and handed the paper to her former student. "Here." Setsuna finished the form she was practicing and turned to face Evangeline, whose presence she had felt before the blonde even stepped onto the grass.

Negi was outside together with Setsuna, casting spells over the newly fixed roof to ensure that it would handle any future destructive weather (events). He tilted his head to the two women who were now interacting, somewhat eves dropping on their conversation.

Setsuna sheathed _Yuunagi_ , staring at the piece of paper and took it with a little hesitation; looking up to meet the blonde's eyes. "It's from Konoka." The vampire simply stated. She watched the half demon stare a little more at the letter and close her eyes; taking a breath before finally taking and unfolding the small parchment. Evangeline retracted her hand and watched the younger girl's face, no noticeable changes in her expression; her eyes calmly scanning over the contents of letter.

"You get a letter from that princess you haven't seen in a while and you don't as much as smile?" The blonde blurted out with a tone of disbelief. Setsuna raised her eyebrow at Evangeline. "I guess even you're a bit uptight about Konoka huh? Asuna mentioned her too this morning." Setsuna let a small smile graze her lips and folded the letter again, holding it in her hand.

"My cousin's very bad at being subtle." Negi chuckled, smiling from where he was standing, his full attention now on Evangeline and Setsuna.

"Since it looks like _you_ all miss her, let's pay her a visit." The half demon grinned at Evangeline upon saying this, obviously teasing. The blonde swiped the letter from Setsuna's hand, earning a surprised 'hey!' from the gray eyed girl.

Evangeline immediately opened it and read it. _'I don't know when you'll regain your consciousness, or if you'll even be the same person I met when you do. Either way, I want you to know once you wake up, that I've been waiting. So if you're fine…don't keep me waiting any longer okay? I hope I'll see you soon. '_

"Oh god." Evangeline threw the letter back at Setsuna, whose hands scrambled in the air to catch the paper. "That is really…" Evangeline trailed off and stuck her tongue out making a 'bleh' sound. She shook her head and rubbed her temples in feigned annoyance.

Setsuna started to laugh at the vampire, feeling a little awkward that her former master had read something quite personal. "That is why you don't read letters addressed to _other _people, Evangeline."

"Obviously, the princess is only interested in seeing _you_ sometime soon." Setsuna shrugged with a smile on her face. "I'm sure that's not the case, knowing her, she misses all of us."

The only boy in their traveling party was sneaking a peek at the opened paper in Setsuna's hand; bending low and tilting his head in order to read what was written. "Evangeline's right. That's _definitely _the case."

"Hey, stop reading my letter! " Setsuna pulled the letter close to her, pushing the younger boy away. Negi laughed at the older girl, her personality had somehow changed after her hibernation and he felt a lot more comfortable around her, despite the change in eye color and aura (it was a lot more powerful now). She seemed lighter to talk to as compared to before; and definitely a lot more friendly.

The young looking vampire shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms again, grinning a bit at the two who were bickering. "Fine, we'll find a way for you to see her. _For. her. sake._" She poked her finger at Setsuna's chest with each emphasized word. Setsuna grinned at the small vampire.

"Thank you Evangeline."

* * *

Yeah. Well, keep in mind I have no beta and that I edit this all by myself, so I apologize for any errors. :))

So if there are any mistakes, I'll most likely realize them and fix them after a day or so. Please alert me all the same. Oh, and reviews please! They really do help in keeping me writing this. I anticipate this (arc of the) story will be over in a few chapters. :))

I'm considering continuing it to include the Virga arc (which centers more on the character's personal lives rather than the adventure).

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
